Never
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Sparks is a big flirt. He says he will never find love. But what happens when a girl named Nova crosses his path. Will he give up being a player for her? And will nova trust him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is another story i dont know if my other one is that good so i started this one but ill finish the other one of course! :-)**_

Chapter One

I slowly opened my eyes. Yes the first day of school. Oh yea! I cant wait to see all those new chicks that will be coming this year. I stood up and quickly walked to my closest. Of course i dont need perfect clothes im perfect as it is. But then again I have always been the most popular kid in school and that record is mine. I picked some clothes out and walked in the bathroom where Ibegan to shower.

This year is going to be amazing! I will be the most popular kid and the kid with the most fans and girls of course. I smirked to myself.I finished up my shower and walked hopped out. I quickly dried my fur and put on my clothes. I put on some black jeans with a red shirt and of course my black leather jacket.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

''Oh yea looking good.'' I said as i winked at myself.

I got out the bathroom and got my backpack and hung it over my back. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs.I walked to my fridge and got some juice. I didnt have a family well except my dad he paid all my bills he left me to go work on his career but nice knowing he sends everything i need my mom died years ago but I'm old enough to live by self and its much better that way I could have as many parties as i want. I can invite any one without some parents nagging to keep the noise down or to stop.

I drank my juice and walked out my house as i began to walk to school.

My dad said i had to stay in school no matter how long he's gone. And if im going to live in my own house with him paying for everything I need well i have to follow his rules.

I saw that I was almost close to school. It didnt take me long to get there my house was like a street away. I smiled as i walked in. There were so many kids Of course i will always get here at the last minute. I walked to my locker 589. I opened it with ease and threw my backpack in there.

For me all I needed for school was a pencil.

''Sparks yo dude!'' I heard someone say I turned around and saw Liam my best was a blue monkey with grey eyes. I smiled as he high fived me.

''Nice knowing you still come here.'' I said he smiled.

''Well I have to come or else my mom would kick me out of the house.'' He said.

''Ha yea.'' I said Liam was always one of those kids that never follow the rules. He's a huge player. Like me of course he can never compete with me. He never got good grades he would get enough to pass and then he would slack off for the rest of the year. He has never got higher then a C of course.

We walked to the lunchroom and I saw my other friends.

''Yo Ryan what's up.'' I said as i fist bumped was a black monkey he had red eyes but he always wore sunglasses he only took them off to when a smoking hot girl walked by.

''Hey sparks supriesed seeing you hee.'' He said.

''Well I have to follow the rules.'' I said.

I saw all my friends were all here. I saw Lay which was a grey monkey with green eyes. Then there were Noa he had red fur with grey eyes. And then Kula He was green and had brown eyes.

I smiled as we talked of course we were all players and . . i dont mean to brag but. . . Im the biggest one of all.

Then we all saw Gina come towards us we all wistled as she walked she was pink with violet eyes. She wore a tight black dress and of course to me she looked sexy! I smirked at her.

''Hey baby I bet your here to cool me off.'' Said lay.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards me.

''Hey sparks havnt seen you in a while. . . I miss you.'' She whisperd as she put her body against mine.

''You bet i missed you to babe. '' I said with a smirk.

She then leaned up and slowly bit my lip closed my eyes as everyone wistled. she slowly smiled at me and walked away.

''I see you later.'' she said as she turned her head back.

''Woa sparks you just came here. . and look you have Gina.'' Said Noa. I smirked.

''I have always had her. And plenty more.'' I said.

Then the bell rang we all groaned.

''Stupid bell.''' I muttered we all stood and walked to our classes.

I walked in my class with a huge frown i hated school why did we need it?

I sat down in front of the class as i leaned my elbow on the desk and my head on the palm of my hand.

I dont like school I never have. I f it wasnt for all the girls I wouldnt even come here. If this were an all boy school Hell no! I would ditch everyday.

And an all boy school sound gross. I sighed as i waited for the teacher to come in. The good thing about this school is that the teachers dont care what you do.

They barley grade our homework.

I then saw another girl walk in i havnt seen this girl ever she was light red and had yellow eyes. I smirked to myself. She was wearing a mini yellow skirt and a red strapless shirt. She sat next to me and i leaned up.

''Hey babe I see you are the most gorgeous thing I've seen today.'' I said.

She smiled.

''Oh really how many girls have you said that to?'' She asked as she played with my zipper on my leather jacket. I got closer to her.

''Alot but so far you are the sexiest thing here.'' I said.

She smirked and got closer.

''Sorry babe I'm taken.'' She said and leaned back to her desk.

''You know thats okay with me.'' I said with a huge smirk.

She smirked and leaned in again.

''If I were single I would of kissed you right here baby.'' She said.

I wiggled my eyebrows.

''Well no one is stopping you.'' I said.

Then the teacher came in i groaned and we leaned back.

''Hey class im Miss. Irvine and today we wil. . '' He rvoice trailed off as i got lost in my thoughts. Why would i need to listen to this hag?

Its funny how i can charm any girl. Its like i own them and Its always going to be like that of course.

Every hot girl in this school is mine even though they do have a boyfriend HA like I care. If i see a girl I like of course I take her.

I leaned my head on my hand as the teacher kept talking. HA like I care.

Every class passed I just wanted to ditch I was bored out of my mine. I waited and waited for lunch then finally it came. I rushed out the room and straight to the lunchroom. I saw my friends already sitting there.

''Hey sparks.'' Said Kula.

''What up guys.'' I said and bumped their fists.

''So are we going or what?'' Asked Noa.

''Yup lets go.'' Sai Liam.

''Go where?'' I asked.'' Well outside why would we hang out here in this crowded lunch room.'' Said Noa.

I smiled and we walked out but then before we did a bunch of girls came.

''Hey where are you guys going/'' Asked Gina.

''Out.'' Said Kula.

She smiled.

''What about us/'' She asked.

I smirked.

''Dont worry babe lets go.'' I said.

''Yea wouldnt be a party without girls.'' Said Noa.

They all grabbed a girl by the waist and left as i grabbed Gina by the waist and followed them.

We walked outside and saw no one good thing every one was inside.

We talked of of course joked we laughed and whistled as Noa was making out with a white monkey named Susan. Then soon every one was making out with their girl. I smirked and turned to Gina.

''We should do the same.'' I said.

She smirked.

''I would love to.'' She whispered and grabbed my collar and pulled me towards her I smirked in the kiss. I grabbed Gina and pinned her against the wall. She moaned as I slipped my tongue in her. I was so into this kiss but then again its not the best kiss I have gotten I have kissed so much girls and none of them kissed right for me. But it was enough to make me want them bad.

We broke the kiss as the bell rang we all groaned.

''We should just ditch.'' Said Noa.

''Its the first day.'' Said Kula.

''Lets go guys.'' I said and we walked in.

School took forever to end and the most horrible part was that for the rest of my classes There were no one I liked.

When the bell rang to go home i rushed out the room I didnt even go to my locker I just had my backpack there and why the heck did I need that? The homework I have gotten I had it folded in my back pocket wouldnt need it till later way later.

I walked outside and saw my friends.

What up guys.'' I said.

''Hey sparks.'' Said Noa.

''How was school?'' Asked Kula.

''Terrible why do we even have school/'' I said with a groan they nodded their heads in agreement. Then we strated walked.

''So any of you know what your doing once this week of scholl ends?'' Asked Lay.

''Yea im going to party!'' Yelled Liam.

I smirked.

''Well im going to have a party and your all invited and i cant wait to have all those girls sitting around me.'' I said.

''Wow sparks do you ever keep to just one girl?'' Asked Liam.

i laughed.

''Like that will ever happen!'' I said with a smirk.

''Well I dont think sparks will ever stick to one.'' Said Lay.

''Well I have a feeling he will sometime this year.'' Said Kula.

I smiled.

''I can assure you that,that will never happen I have never been in love im a teen why do we need love ? Love is just a game." I said with a smirk.

Of course love was just a game. I am a player nothing else its better to have tons of girls after you then just one.

HA! Love what a stupid thing.

Im sure that love for me will never happen.

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Never.

Chapter 2

Sparks POV

I woke up the next morning.

I yawned and looked toards my clock it was 6:30.

I was going to be late if I don't get up now. I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. I didn;'t even bother taking a ahsower. Who cares I look good anyways right?

I put on some back jeans with a red light sweater and my black leather jackot on top.

I needed something else. I grabbed my red tie and put it on. Now I looked amazing.

I looked at myself in the mirror oh yea I looked great.

I smiled at myself and walked back to my room I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. I rabbed a soda from the fridge and stated to drink it.I ran outside while locking the door behind me.

I walked to school as I drank my soda it was refreshing.

Oh yea I can't wait to go to school. Some more fun and girls!

I smirked as I got to the school and walked in and of course the school was full.

I smiled as I saw my friends sitting on a abench and i walked up to them.

''Hey guys,'' I said.

They turned to me.

''What up sparks.'' Said Lay.

''It's sparky boy.'' Said Liam.

He knew I hated that name.

''LIAM!'' I yelled. He laughed and all the others did too.

''Guess you aren't invited to my party.'' I said.

Liam stopped laughing.

''No sparks you can't do that your parties are great you have to let me come.'' He yelped.

I laughed.

''It was a joke dude.'' I said.

And we all laughed again. And then Bliz walked up to us.

We all stopped laughing as he standed in front of us.I have always hated this guy he was a black monkey with yellow eyes.

He wasn't a player and my friends loved him but I didn't.

''What up Bliz.'' Said Kula as he high fived him.

''Where were you/'' Asked Noa.

''I had some problems.'' Said Bliz.

Then he looked at me.

He has always told me how being a player is terrible and that one day i would 'supposibly' meet someone i love but Ill have to many girls at my side.

HA I hated this guy so much how can you have ''Alot'' of girls there is never enough.

''Hey sparks.'' He said.

''Bliz.'' I said while crossing my arms.

I glared alittle at him but he kept his smile.

I growled he was really annoying me alot!

Then the bell rang. I turned around and stomped to my class.

I ahted that kid! He is so annoying he thinks he can tell me what not and what to do.

I walked in my class and sat down in the front. I sighed and put my feet up on the next desk.

I sighed again.

Then this guy walked up to me. I saw he was waiting for me to take my feet off of the desk.

I glared.

''Go around!'' I said.

He glared and walked away.

YUP being popular can bring you happiness you can boss anyone around right?

Then Bliz walked in.

Oh no don't tell me he's in this class too.

I put my feet down as I looked at !

Then he noticed me and walked up to me he sat on the desk next to me.

''Hey sparks.'' He said.

''Hey.'' I mumbled.

He stared at me for a moment.

''What?!'' I said annoyed.

''Sparks I know you hate me but come on you have to admit what I say is right.'' He said.

I grumbled.

''No your not Im happy how I am and at least i have control of all the girls here. I mean look at you you havnt even kissed one.'' I said.

He glared.

''I'm waiting for the perfect girl.'' Said Bliz.

''Thats just an excuse I mean ''Perfect girl'' Whats wrong with you there is no such thing.'' I said.

''You havnt found one because you just use a girl and leave her like toy.''He said.

''Well isn't that what girls are?' I asked in a mocking tone.

He glared and then the bell rang.

Ha ''perfect girl love?'' Those things don't mix and they don't excists.

Later. . . .

My classes had passed easily but they were more boring then ever.

But when the lunch bell rang I launched out of the room.

I walked in the cafeteria and saw my friends and the girls i saw Gina she looked sexy!

I smirked as I walked towards her I hugged her from behind as I kissed her neck.

She moaned and my friends whistled.

Then I left her.

''So let's go outside here the stupid teachers wouldn't let us even touch eachother.';' Said Noa.

We nodded and headed outside.

Now this life is amazing I don't need a agirl I am happy how I am just a simple player.

We went outside and we standed near the building.

''Finally I have been waiting to do this all day!''Yelled Liam and he grabbed his girlfriend Violet and kissed her she moaned as Liam touched her butt.

I smirked.

''Well lets leave Liam to his buisness.'' Said Lay.

''Yea good think they aren't alone.'' Said Kula.

''They would get carried away big time.''Said Noa.

I grabbed Gina by the waist and she put her body against mine.

''Not you tooo sparks.'' Said Lay.

I smirked.

''Come on you guys are just jelous because you don't have any girls today.'' I said.,

They smirked as I did.

''Well my girl left and if she were here I would of had her against that wall.'' Said Lay.

''And my girl isnt here but if she were I would of carried her in the bathroom and-'' began Kula.

''Ok,ok you dont need to finish that sentance,''Said Noa.

We laughed.

''But it isn't your buisness what me and sparks do.'' Said Gina.

She then leaned up and kissed me I put her so close to me and she wrapped her arms around me.

We kissed and kissed in front of everyone.

My perveted side won me and I slid my hand up her skirt she moaned and I smirked.

Then I pushed her against the wall.

''Whoa chill sparks.'' Said Noa.

''Yea you guys are getting alittle carried away.'' Said Lay.

We broke apart and I turned to my friends.

''Oh come on guys.'' I said with a smirk and crossing my arms.

''If you guys want to go further there are bathrooms and rooms but in public.'' Said Kula.

I shook my head with a smirk and then the bell rang I sighed and we all walked in.

. . . .

I walked to my class and sat down.

I groaned and put my head down on the desk.

School is such aa stupid thing why does it even excist?!

Then class began Im dead!

School has never been more boring Why can't i be back at kidergarden where we played with shapes and playdoe.

Now we are learning stupid letter times letters?

What is that even mean?

What do letters have to do with math!

I ran out of class when The bell rang it had so long But I still had one more stupid class to go.

Oh no.

I walked in with a groan this sucks!

I sighed as I sat down In the last seat and leaned my head on the table.

Stupid time go faster!

As people walked in I watched them and then I saw something that made me lift my head off of the desk.

Something that made my jaw drop.

Something that made my heart beat for the first time.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**THANKS FOR R.E.A.D.I.N.G**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked ridiculas just staring at it.I know I must look like a freak;.

But I couldn't help it.

I have never seen a girl more beautiful in my entire life I don't know why I'm feeling this way I have never felt this way.

My heart was beating twice as fast as I looked at her.I felt something in my stomch that I didn't know what it was

My tail was sort of twiching and my eyes were wide. She was talking to the teacher she was had yellow fur like gold and her pink eyes like bubble was wearing a black skirt that was only to the middle of her thigh and her shirt was pink and was strapless.I could also see some of her stomch.

The teacher pointed to the back of the smiled and walked to where I was

I closed my mouth and looked down at my hands.I heard her sit in the desk next to me I slowly turned my head and saw her she looked even more beutiful up close.

I had to have her.

Then my flirty side came back and my confedance.

''Hey baby.'' I said with a smirk and lifting my head to look at her.

She turned to look at me and heart beated faster but why?

''Whats your name. .''I said.

She smiled alittle and said.

''Nova.'' Her voice sounded like angels but why am I thinking like this I have never even paid attention to how a girls voice sound.

I shook the feeling off and smirked while crossing my arms.

'Well you must know me im sparks . . . . . and your future lover.'' I said.

While winking at her.

She glared. But why this trick always works on all girls even if they are new.

''Back away red. . .Who said I will ever be intrested in you.'' She spat out.

I frowned.

''How can you not be?'' I asked.

''Well for starters you are too confident and second is that you aren't one bit attractive to me..''She said.

I frowned what! No girl can resist me.

''What are you talking about im the most attractive guy here!'' I said.

She smirked.

''Not to me but maybe you can find some one else without a brain and possibly blind.''She said.

My jaw dropped. How can she not be attracted to me every girl is even though they are dating someone. I glared at her.

''Well your loss.'' I said while crossing my arms.

''Whatever you say sparky.'' She said.

I growled alittle. Huh whatever I didnt think she was that hot any way.

Class began and for some odd reason I kept looking at why?

Ugh and this stupid feeling in my stomach it feels so wierd.

Class passed and I felt wierd through the whole day.

hen it ended everyone rushed out.I was about to but for someod reason I wanted to talk to nova.

''Nova.'' I said.

She loked at me.

''How about you and me go somewhere at lunch i dontknow probaly outside and . . . . kiss.''I said while winking at her.

She glared and left the room.

What did I say?

I sighed and walked out as well.

The whole day passed and as always my classes were boring with a capital B.

Then the lunch bell rang.''Finally''I thought.

I ran out of the class I was about to go in the lunchroom when I saw yea!

I walked to her with a smirk she was about to close her locker when I closed it for her with a slap.

I leaned on the lockers.

''Hey baby . . . .have you thought of what I said.'' I said with a smirk and crossing my arms.

''Yes baby. . . .and the answer is no!''She yelled.

''AW come on why not every girl in this school is dying for one of my kisses. . . .and you are lucky that I chose you.'' I said while wiggling my eyebrows up an down.

She glared.

''Every girl but me.'' She said

And turn to walk away I then ran up to her and caught her arm.

''Come on baby.''I said.

''No!''She yelled.

I still had my hand to her arm.

I then holded her by her waist.

''Let me go.'' She yelled.

''Come on.'' I said.

She got out of my grip and started to leave.

''Jerk!''She yelled.

I don't know why I wanted to kiss her so bad and wrap my arms around her and when I did I felt something inside of me for the first time.

I was about to walk to her again when Gina grabbed my waist.

''Hey baby.'' She said.

I smirked and turned to her.

''Whats up sexy.'' I said she smirked and wrapped her arms around me. I put mine on her waist but I didn't feel that feeling in my stomch.

''Lets go outside.'' She whispered.

''Try and stop me.'' I whispered back she smiled and I smirked as we walked outside.

When we got there i grabbed her waist and pulled her for a kiss.

She moaned as I pushed her against the wall.

I put my hand up her skirt and she moaned louder.

She slid her tongue in my mouth and I smirked in the kiss.

I then broke it.

''What is it?''She asked.

I stared at her.

''I don't know.' I said.

Why was I acting this way?

I felt something in my stomach.

''What ever.'' I said and smirked at Gina.

She smirked and kissed me.

I kissed her hard and she moaned loudly.

We broke apart.

''Oh baby i love it when you kiss like that.'' She said.

I smirked.

''Then you are going to love saturday night.'' I said.

''MM..Are we going to do nasty things like we did a few weeks ago.'' She said.

I smirked.

''You know it.'' I said.

I have done it with almost every girl girls are okay with it and want to do it others say ''you used me'' But why would I care thats why I am a player and its not my fault some girls go in bed with a guy that easily right?

Novas POV.

What a jerk that stupid red monkey.

Like I will ever be attracted to him. stupid guy.\

But When I was next to him I felt some thing in my stomach and my heart was beating faster then ever. I have felt this once when I was in love but I cant be in love with that jerk. . . .could I?

I was sitting on a bench outside and sighed as I was alone.

I looked down at my hands. Then a girl walked up to me.

''Hey nova.'' She said I looked up and smiled she was a girl from my english class and she was nice.

She was a light blue monkey with grey was wearing a long kaki skirt and a long sleeved black shirt

''Hey Kelly.'' I said.

She smiled and sat next to me.

I smiled back.

''So how is your first day of school going?'' She asked me.

I sighed and looked own.

''Bad.'' I said.

''Why what happened?''She asked.

''Well it all started with that stupid boy. . . .sparks.'' I said.

''Oh.''She said.

''Do you know him?'' I asked.

''Yea . . .he hurt all of my friends he has never asked me out or any thing probably because im one of those nerdy girls but he's always after the pretty ones.'' She said.

I frowned.

''He has dated and . . .slept with almost every girl here.''She said.

''I know he may be atractive and he is just so handsome but. . . .don't chose him Nova if you want to get your heart broken then go but . . . if you want to be happy find someon else.'' She said.

''Don't worry . ''I said.

She smiled and I did too.

Later. . . . . . .

I was in class waiting for the bell to ring.

I was sitting in the back of the room.

I saw lots of people walking in and then I saw a boy walk in he was gorgeous to me.

He had black fur. And some bright yellow eyes. He saw me and stared at me for a second.I blushed alittle and looked down.

I closed my eyes but I didn't feel anything like I did with sparks.

''Hello.'' He said.

I looked up and I sw him smiling at me.

I smiled and he sat next to me.

''Im Bliz.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Im Nova.'' I said.

He smiled.

''Nova. . . .what a pretty name.'' He said while grabbing my hand and kssing it.

I blushed and he smiled at me.

''Your really pretty Nova.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Thankyou.'' I said.

He let go of my hand when class began.

As class passed I saw Bliz staring at me and I blushed alittle I sometimes looked over to him and he smiled.

When class ended I was about to pick up my stuff when Bliz picked it up for me.  
''Allow me.'' He said.

I giggld alittle and smiled.

''Thankyou.'' I said.

He smiled andwe walked to our next class Our next class was history and we also had it together.

He smiled atme as we walked in.

We walked to the back and I sat down and he sat next to me and handed me my binder.

''Thanks.'' I said agian.

''No problem.'' He said with a smile.

Then I saw him.

He walked in it was sparks oh no another class with him!

He saw me and smirked and walked up to me and leaned on my desk.

My heart suddenly began to beat.

''Hey baby I see you and me have two classes together now.'' He said.

I glared.

''Leave her alone.'' Siad Bliz.

Sparks glared at him.

''Did you hear your name.'' He said.

''Sparks go class is about to start.'' I said.

He smirked at me.

''How about you come and sit by me in the front instead of with this guy.'' He said to me.

I frowned.

''She's staying here.'' Siad Bliz.

''You can't decide for her and besides i bet she would rather want to sit with a real man.'' Siad sparks.

Bliz glared at sparks.

''I would rather stay here then be with you.'' I said to sparks

He fowned.

''Your loss.' He said and left.

I sighed and cover my face.

''Don't listen to him nova.'' Siad Bliz.

I looked at him.

''Hes bad news trust me.'' He said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back then class began.

Class ended quickly but I would sometimes find myself looking at sparks and him looking at me as well as Bliz.

When class ended I said bye to Bliz and I walked to my locker.

Then I started to walk to home.

''Bye nova.'' Said Bliz.

''Bye.'' I said he smiled and began to walk home.

But as I walked I saw Sparks staring at me.

Then he began to walk my direction but I kept walking.

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**should I continue or no. . ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nova's POV

I walked and at the corner of my eye I could see Sparks following me.

What did he want?

I didn't want to be near him he was mean and too full of himself I have always hated people like that.

''Hey wait up!''He called.

I should just see what the heck he wants.I sighed and turned around.

I saw him running to me and he stopped right in front of me while he panted.

''What do you want?''I asked.

He panted and answered.

''I. . .was just. . .ya know. . .wanted to walk with you.''He said while trying to catch his breath.

I sighed and kept walking now Im going to have to walk with this idiot!

He walked right next to me.

''So babe-''He started I interuppted hiim.

''Don't call me that!''I said.

He smirked at me.

''Why not?. . . .You are a babe.''He said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I glared at him.

''Go find yourself another ''Babe'' and leave me alone.''I said.

He kept following me.

''Aw come on baby. . . I know your just resisting but you can have me I know you want to. . . . .Just as much as I do to you.''He said in a flirty way.

I turned around to face him angrily.

''I will never be in bed with you!''I said.

He smirked.

''I know you want to.''He said simply.

I huffed and turned around to keep walking.

''Every girl wants me and I know that there is not one girl in the world that doesnt like me.''He said as he followed me.

''Well now your lucky. . . . . .because lucky for me and you there is one girl that doesnt like you or find you one bit attractive and that girl is me.''I said.

He glared alittle.

''I know you can't stand me I'm just to awsome and hot for you.''He said.

I kept walking.

''But I think that you are the only girl I have seen that is almost and I mean almost not more. . . . .I think you are hot!''He said.

I glared at the floor as I walked .

Why can't this loser and jerk leave me alone.

''Come on how about you come to my house tomorrow and I'll show you a good time.''He said.

I stopped walking and faced him.

''Never! Not even in your dreams.''I said.

He smirked wider.

''Come on Im pretty sure it would be your first time and i promise. . . . You'll enjoy it.''He whispered the last part.

I glared I wanted to slap him so hard and leave him on the ground but something held me back.

I turned around and kept walking.

This time he stayed there.

''Well I'll see you tomorrow babe!''He called.

I didnt even turn around.

I just kept walking.I glared at the ground all the way home and when I got there I walked in my house.

I lived alone I didnt have any family.

It was sad to walk home and not find any one to say ''How was school?''

Or to confort me.

I sighed as I put my backpack on the ground.

My mom died when I was young and my dad left us before I was even born.I had no siblings and as far as I know it. . . .I had no firends eathier.

I sihed as I sat down on the counch in the empty living room.

The house wasn't big it was pretty small it was one story with one bedroom a small kitchen and a small living room.

When my mom died I was tranfered to an adoption I got to old and I decided to move here but the government gave me the house and helps me with my only duries were to go to school and probably get a career.

I looked around this hopuse felt so lonley with only me in it.

I have had some dreams in this house it was small but still.

I layed down on the couch and stared at the cieling.

Sparks POV

I walked to the near the park.

Good thing I never had to worry when and when not to get home.

I smiled at myself and kept walking.

But I kept feeling this wierd feeling inside of me that made me feel empty. Something was missing.

I shook it off when I saw Gina and one of her firends in front of the litte grocery store.

I smirked and walked to them.

''Hey girls.''I said.

They turned to me and smiled.

''Hey sparks.''Said a girl named Lola she was hot! I have done with her some was light blue with red eyes.

''Hey baby.''Said Gina.

She put her body against mine as she slowly carresed my thigh near my. . . . . .well you know what.

I smirked and Lola hugged my arm.

''Where were you today sparks.''Asked Loa.

''Yea we were looking for you after school.''Said Gina.

''I had something to do.''I said.

''Oh really. . . . like what?''Asked Gina as her face came closer to mine.

I smirked.

''Well you know that new girl at school. . . . She is hot! And I was just seeing if she would like to come to my house.''I said.

Gina stared at me.

''What/''I asked.

She leaned off of me alittle. I knew what was going on.

''Gina you do know that I'm a player and players get any one they want . . . you and me are not dating you want to be with me cayuse you want to.''I said.

I have never had a girlfriend because if you do it means something serious is going on in your relationship but nothing serious to me I use girls when I fell like it.

''I know that.''She said and kissed me.

I kissed her back I slid my arm away from Loa and grabbed Gina by the waist as I kissed her.

While my hands moved around her body I felt she was wearing a short dress that was tight on her.

She moaned as I slid my hand in her dress and in her underwear as I squeezed her butt I smirked inthe kiss.

We broke apart and she smirked adn I did too.

Lola was looking at us.

''Come on baby.''i said.

I let go og Gina and grabbed Lola by the waist.

''You can be on this too.''I whispered to her with a smirk.

She smirked and moaned alittle as I kissed her.

I slid my hand up her butt.I smirked as I slid my tongue in her mouth.

She moaned as I brought her closer to myself.

We broke apart and she smirked.

I grabbed both of them by the waist.

I loved being a player!

REVIEW PLEASE. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sparks POV

I slowly opened my eyes as my alarm clock rang.

I yawned and let my hand fall on it.I stayed like this and closed my eyes again.

I should just skip school today Im to lazy to get up.I just want to lay here all day and sleep.

Have no worries.

But then I remembered what my dad said.

I had to go to school or else I would join him on his being with him sucks!He is so boring and only talks about work and work and more work.I groaned alittle and opened my eyes.I yawned as I slowly sat up and stood.

I shook my head alittle and walked to the bathroom I walked in and took my clothes off and hopped in the shower.A good shower would get me awake.

I turned on the water and begna to wash Nova came to my golden fur her. . . . .Pink eyes. Her smile-WAIT!

Why am I thinking like this!Why do I keep thinking like this why!I glared at the floor as I scrubbed my isn't special to me no one is special to me.I'm my own man I just care about myself.I don't care what happens to any of the girls I have been with.

I don't even care if they get hurt or if they are sad.

I only care about myself just me. . .me,me,me.

I washed my fur up and dried it when I got out.

I put on some black jean with a red sweater I then put on a black jacket over it I smirked at myslef and brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.I grabbed my keys and stuffed them in my pocket on the way out the door and I started to walk to . . . .Boring school.

We don't need school I could educate myself right?

I'm smart.

Then something caught my eye.

Nova.

She had a pink skirt on with a pink shirt and a yellow jacket over it that only reaxched to the middle of her I was behind her I only saw her back.

My eyes travled down her body and stopped at her butt. I saw how she swayed her hips and her tail moved from side to side.

I smirked as I stared at her butt.

Oh yea!

I felt like touching it.

I walked quicker and I soon catched up to her I was queit I was right behind her and then I slowly reached my hand to her butt I slowly got near it and when I was about to touch it I accidentally tripped over a crack on the floor I fell on Nova.

I closed my eyes as I fell and then slowly opened them.

I saw I was lying on top of Nova.

''Whats your problem!''She yelled.

I smirked I saw that she was lying on her stomach and I was on my knees and hands she looked angry.

I saw that my legs were slit open and her legs were right between them I saw that her skirt was up alittle.

''Get off of me!''She yelled.

She pushed me off and she stood as quickly as she can.

She fixed her skirt and I smirked as I stood.

''Sorry baby. . . .Accidentally fell.''I said.

She glared at me and continued walking.

I smirked wider and walked with her.I just love how hot she was.

''Why do you always follow me.''She asked.

''Well. . . first of all your sexy.''I said.

She glared.

I reached my hand over and wrapped it around her shoulder.

''Come on baby it would be the highlight of your week if you kiss me.''I whispered.

She grabbed my arm and push it off of her.

''Never.''She said.

''Well you'll fall for it.''I said.

And i'm pretty sure she will fall for it. . .I have a way.

''Why do you bother me. . . you already have enough girls around you.''She said.

''Yea but I'm bored of them and your brand new. . . by the way you can't have too many girls there is never enough.''I said.

''Did you know I cant stand peopl like you.''She said.

''Well how about you come to my house tonight do something . . . .and I'll leave alone.''I said with a smirk.

She glared at me harder.

''You just use girls.''She said.

I looked at her.

''Isn't that what they are for?''I asked.

She stoppedd walking and faced me.

''No! How could you think that your such a jerk!''She yelled.

I glared.

''Well girls aren't good for anything else by the way they are made to plessure guys and nothing more.''I said.

She glared harder.

She then continued walking.

I walked after her and soon we reached entered and I stared at her as she walked away from me whatever see if I care about her.

I'll just find another girl.

i walked to the lunch room and saw that the hallways were full it was harrd to get around.

I pushed though people and got to the lunchroom I saw everyone was already there I smirked at them as I walked to them.

''Hey.''I said.

''Hey sparks.''Siad Lay.

I saw Gina.

''Hey baby.''I said to her she smiled and brought mme close to her.

''Hey sparky.''She said.

''What did I say about that name.''I said angrily.

She smirked.

''Ok.''She said.

I grabbbed her waist and kissed her she kissed me back I reached my hand down to her thigh and picked it up so it was next to my hip.

I heard everyone whistle as I smirked she moaned and we broke the kiss.

Then the bell rang I groaned.

I left them and walked to my stupid class.I cant believe this.

But in this class me and nova are together.

I smirked and walked in I saw Nova sittign in the back I smirked wider and went to sit by her she looked at me and glared.

''Come on babe are you still mad because of this morning?''I asked.

She glared harder.

''Leave me alone.''She said I shugged my shoulders and class began.

What was her problem I have never met a girl like her she was always mad and she never liked my jokes or my style she didnt even find me attractive!How can this be possible how can it!

I glared at my hands something is wrong with this girl I just know it.

Classes kept on going and Nova and I didnt have another class together till the end of the day.

When lunch came I litterally ran out the room I dont care if I got in trouble my dad never said anything about that he just told me to come to school and thats what im else.

I walked throught the hallways with my hands in my pockets and then I spotted Nova I looked around and smirked as I walked to her.I leaned on the locker next to hers.

''Hey how ya been?''I asked with a smirk.

''I was good till you came.''She said.

I rolled my eyes.

She closed her locker and then I grabbed her waist.

''Well let me give you something that will make you feel better.''I said.

She tried to push me away but I holded her tight she isn't getting out of this one.

''Let me go.''She said angrily.

I smirked and leaned into her and kissed her she struggled but I kept doing it.

When I did I felt a shock run through my body something I have never felt and it felt great!

Her struggling started to get slower.

My heart beateed faster.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Novas POV

Sparks was kissing me!

I felt something run through my body.I loved the feeling it was shicking and it made me feel like I was in the clouds.I saw sparks close his eyes but I was to in shock to move nI just stood there and let him.I felt his hand travel from my waist and lower.I kept staring at him.I sthis right?I shouldn't let this jerk kiss me!tHis isn't right at all!He just uses am I going to fall for hands started going lower and then I felt it touch my butt now I was mad!

I pushed off of him as hard as I could and slapped him across the face.

He holded his cheek and glared at me.

''What is wrong with you!''He yelled.

''Me! what is wrong with you! How dare you kiss me!''I yelled.

He rubbed his cheek and glared harder.

''It didnt see you complaining.. . .I didnt see you putting up much of a fight.''He said.

I clenched my hands into fists.

''Your a jerk!''I yelled.

He stopped rubbing is cheek and looked at me with an angry face.

''You are going to regret slapping me!''He yelled.

I glared.

''Why should I be afraid of you!What?Hasnt any one slapped you before . . . or do your ''Sluts'' let you do what ever you want to them.''I said angrily.

He glared.

''Dont get me angry because I have no problem with hitting a girl!''He yelled.

I gasped.

He was the worst guy I have ever met!

''I wouldn't dot that if I were you.''We heard someone say.

I turned around and Bliz was standing there glaring at sparks.

I turned back around and sparks was also glaring.

Bliz walked closer to me from behind and got in front of pointed at sparks.

''You better stay away from her. . . .dont you dare hurt her!''He yelled.

I looked around and the hallways were empty good thing . . . . .this would of caused a huge scene!

Sparks glared at Bliz.

''What would you do about it!''He yelled.

Bliz growled.

''That's not how you treat a girl cleary your parents taught you the exact oppisite.''Said Bliz.

Sparks rolled his eyes.

''What ever. . . . . . How would you know how to treat a girl I'm the one who knows what they like. . .I dont see you surrounded by girls to know everything.''Said sparks.

''I know plenty.''Said Bli=z.

Sparks blew rasberries.

''Yea right. . . . . . .Is that why you dont have a girl.''He said mockingly.

I glared at sparks.

''You know sparks why don't you just leave. . .I dont want you here!''I said loudly.

Sparks glared at me and put his hands in his pockets.

''Fine. . .see if I care.''He said and turned around and left.

I sighed and turned to Bliz.

He was looking at me.

''What did that jerk do to you?''He asked.

I crossed my arms and looked at the ground.

''He kissed me. . .can you belive it like I will ever be into him!''I said.

Bliz grabbed my hand.

''He's a huge jerk Nova.. . . . .Dont ever listen to him.''He said.

I looked at Bliz he was a nice did know how to treat me he isnt half bad.I stared at his yellow smiled at me and I smiled backSparks is the one who doenst know how to treat a girls he's around with aren't girls. . .They are sluts Im sure they go in bed with anyone.

''Dont worry. I will never listen to him.''I said to Bliz.

He smiled and He sqeezed my hand.

''You know you shouldn't listen to sparks eathier. . .because you do know how to treat a girl.''I said.

He blushed and I smiled.

As we stared in each others eyes the bell rang.

He let go of my hand and I opened my locker to get my stuff.I quickly got my binder out and saw Bliz still standing next to smiled and grabbed my binder.

''Since we have the same class next . . .let me help you.''He said I smiled warmly.

''Ok then. . .thankyou.''I said.

He smiled and we walked to his locker he got his sruff and then we walked to school is big but there are too many students It ios so hard to get crash and bump into people and sometimes you go late to clas because you can t get through.

We arrived in class and we sat in the back next to each other.

He handed me my binder as I sat down and he sat down too.

''Thanks.''I said again.

He was so nice I have never met a guy this he is such a gentle man.I dont think I will ever find a guy like this that like him arent always around they are very hard to find and I;m llucky to have one as a least I hope we are friends.I turned to bliz and found him straing at me.I smiled at him and he looked so cute.

Then class began.I couldnt pay attention in clas for some reason that picture. . .that picture that I tried so hard to get rid of and to think it was a terrible it kept coming to my head the image of sparks kissing lips on mine.I felt another shock run through my body like it was begging for No! This cant be happening Im supposed to hate sparks. . . Im supposed to hate him with all of my 's a huge jerk!And I will never be his friend and especially nothing more.I frowned but the image came in my head again and I cant get rid of it...

''Nova.''I heard someone say.

I snapped out of my thougbt and looked up I saw Bliz.I looked around and people were leaving Class was over.I stood up and Bliz grabbed my things.

''Sorry I must have dozed off.'I said he smiled and we began to walk.

We arrived at our last class of the day.

And we sat in the back again next to each other.

I sighed as we sat down.

''So. . .what were you thinking about?''Asked Bliz.

'I turned to look at him.

''Nothing special.;'I said.

''Oh.''He said.

Then Sparks walked in.

I looked at Bliz and he was staring at me I smiled.

''You know Nova. . . . . .your eyes aree really pretty.''He said.

I smiled.

''Thanks and . . . your arent that bad.''I said.

He chuckled.

''Really?''He said it like he didnt belive me.

''Im serious.''I said wiht a small laugh he smiled back.

I turned to see sparks and he was staring at me but he wasnt glaring instead he just looked . . . I dont know I wouldnt tell what his face looked like. . . .He turned around to face the boeard and I looked at my heart was beating again. . .stupid heart amke it stop!

Then clas teacher walked in.

''Okay class. . . Today Im going to explain a project we will be this is your Drama class. . .you guys will have to decide what you want to do...This project will show teamwork and self could etheir dance,Sing,Or perform a play or anything you want but this is Drama class remeber that.I will pair you up into groups of two here are the groups.''She said.

I hope I'm with Bliz.

''Elan and Tiron, Sma and hait, plo and Kile,Bliz and gray.''She said.

I looked at Bliz he frowned.I really wanted to be with him I sighed and turned back to the see who I'm stuck said a couple more names then mine came up.

''And sparks and Nova.''She finished.

My eyes widened and my heart beated. No! why him I cant except this at all.I cant do this . . . . . .work on a project with. . .with that jerk!No I have to talk to the tacher I will be with any one except with him.I turned to look at sparks and he winked at me.

I looked at Bliz and he was staring at me.

This sucks!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nova's POV

I can't belive this being partners with that jerk!I can't belive this is happening!NO. . . NO. . . NO. . . NO

''Okay class start getting together with your parnters and start getting some ideas. . . .this is the only time we will work on our project in class you guys will have to figure out a way to work on it by yourself in a practice on one of your houses but remember this is worht half your may begin.''Said the teacher.

I looked at Bliz and he was frowning.

''I cant belive this.''I said as I looked at Bliz he grabbed my hand.

''I know. . .I wanted to be partners with you.''he said I smiled everyone was mopving next to there partner.I sighed.

''Well you better get working with your parnter.''I said he nodded and stood up I saw him walk to him partner I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands.

Why this jerk I didnt want to be with is a huge jerk and I hate kissed me he flirts with me I cant stand those kind of kids I just cant.I heard someone sit next to me I knew it was sparks.I just hope that ,that slap I gave him would snap him out of it and he would finally get the idea that I hate him and I do not like him.I groaned and uncovered my eyes I looked next to me and seeing by that smirk on his face he didnt get the idea.

''So Babe. . .looks llike were partners.''He said.

I stayed quiet.

''So what do you plan on doing?''He asked.

''We are doing.''I said He shook his head.

''Girls always do my homework for me now you get to be the lucky winner and do this project for me.''He said.

I glared.

''This is drama class if you havnt noticed. . . .we both have to present.''I said.

''Well how about you just do the work and I;ll call in sick okay?''He said.

''No not okay. . . . we are doing this together.''I said angrily.

He smirked.

''So you admit you like me.''He said in a flirty way.

''As if. . . .I just think it isnt fair that you never do your homework and you make other poeple do it. . .Now you are going to work on the project with me eatheir it is to sing,Do a play or anything like that.''I said.

He stared.

''What?. . . .No one has talked to you like this.''I said with a smirk.

He smirked also and mine disappeared.

''No . . . .And I was just seeing how hot you look in that skirt.''He said.

I glared.

''Pervert. . . Looks like I need to slap you harder!''I said angrily.

His smirk disappeared.

I sighed.

''So what do you wants to do.''I shrugged his shoulders and I sighed again this is going to be guy is as dumb as a wallnut I will never pass this class if Im his partner.I looked at him he was is such a jerk but for some reason I felt warm inside.I felt. . . . .Hap- No. Focus am I going to pass this should ''we'' ? Dance? Maybe dance!

''What if we dance?''I asked.

His smirk widened.

''You mean., . . . .dance for me?''He asked in a very flirty way.

''EW! as if.''I said angrily.

What a pervert!

He got closer to me.

''Come on how about at my house tonight. . . I'll enjoy it and. . .its a good workout.''He said.

I glared.

''Never.''I said.

He laughed and I I have to keep calm or else we will never get an A.

''Please sparks be serious.''I said.

He stared at me.

''I need to get an A.''I said.

He shook his head.

''You need an A and i need something to release my energy on. . . . . hmmmm how do we connect these dots?''he said.

i glared im am not a slut.

''I am not a slut!''I said angrily.

''Of course not., . . . .you're my slut.''He said with a smirk.

I wanted to slap him . . . just slap him so hard.

I glared and turned around.

Then the bell rang class went pretty fast.

Every one rushed out of the room and I stood up.

''So, .. . . . what do you say?''He asked.

i glared.

i grabbed my stuff but he grabbed my arm.

''Maybe this will change your mind.''he said.

he started to lean in but i pulled away.

''dont you dare.''i said.

''Leave her alone.''Said Bliz he was standing behind sparks sparks glared and turned around.

''Or what?''He said angrily.

''Or I-.''I got between them.

''Stop we are at school stop causing trouble.''I said.

Bliz grabbed my hand.

''Come on Nova.''He said I started to walk with him.I looked back and saw sparks standing there with a glare that could kill.

Sparks POV

I don't know why I was so mad to see Bliz take Nova away from I wouldnt care at for some wierd reason I felt the urge to run after them and grab her arm and pull her towrds me but why.I need to see a doctor I am not right at all.I shook my head and walked out I sighed and walked out of the school when I did I saw Nova with Bliz and this blue monkey I reconized her it was was such a nerd.I stared at thewm for a while then Gina grabbed my arm.

''Hey babe.''She said.

I smirked.

''Hey baby.''I said back.

She smiled and I grabnbed her waist and kissed for some odd reason I felt like pulling away.I felt like . . . . .well like not kissing body felt alittle disgusted but why?I have always done this.I moved my hand to her butt to see is it felt better and I did alittle though.I didnt feel the same shock of pleassure that I got when I kissed I felt wierd.

I broke the kiss and she smirked I smikred and then the rest of my friends walked towards us.

Something is wrong with me!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nova's POV

I jerked awake at the sound of my alarm clock.I shookk my head alittle and turned my alarm off.I yawned and slowly stood up.I walked to the bathroom and quickly got dressed.I wore black skinny jeans with a yellowshirt it had sleeves but they fall to my arms leaving my shoulders had a red heart in the middle.I brushed my teeth and walked out I grabbed my phone and my backback.I quickly walked downtstairs and out the I began to walk to school.I just hope I don't run into sparks tod-

''Hey babe!''Iturned and saw sparks walking next to me how does he sneak up like that?

I groaned.

''i was hoping that I wouldn't see you today.''I said.

''Really well we have to see each other ecpecially after school and on the weekend becasue of that project.''He said with a smirk.

I glared.

''I can't believe the teacher paired me up with you.''I said smirk widened.

''She probably saw how good we look together.''He said as he wrappedd his arm around my waist I pushed it off and glared.

''I know we are working on the project together and I have to get an A or at least pass and knowing I'm with you we have to be together right after school and on the weekend and even before school.''I said.

He smirked.

''Fine with me. . . I just want to be with you.''He said and I felt him touch my butt.

I pushed him.

''Pervert!''I smirk and that angered me more.

''Fiesty.''He said.

I glared and keptt walking.

''Don't worry because I am sure that if I'm with you every second of the day you will soon fall for me.''He said.

I walked faster and walked though the door and began to walk to my locker.

''I'll see you later baby.''He said I groaned and kept walking.I got to y locker I had to sqeeze through some people the hallways were full.I got to my locker and opened it I got my binder out of my backpack and quickly put my back pack in my locker.I groaned again and rested my head on the door of my locker.I hate my life right now.I want to move schools!I don't want to be parnters with him if he is going to be harassing me all the time!

''Nova.''I heard someone call.I looked up and saw Bliz.I closed my locker and turned to face him.

''Oh hey Bliz.''I smiled.

''Why were you leaning on the locker like that. . . does your head hurt?''He asked.

I sighed.''You could say that. . . sparks is giving me a headache.''I said.

Bliz glared at the ground.

''Bliz?''I asked he looked up.

''Sorry it's just that he also gives me a headache. . . . . .I hate seeing him flirt with you. . knowing that you don't want him to.I just want to say Nova don't ever fall for his tricks he will use you and then leave you.''He said.

''I know I wont fall for him.''I said he smiled.

''So Nova I was wondering if ya know. . . . .you would like to hang out afterschool.''He said.

I sighed.

''Sorry I have to be with sparks since me and him are parnters and knowing how lazy he is we have to work all day on the project.''I said.

He sighed.

''It must suck being parnters with him.. . I really was hoping. . . to be parnters with yoiu.''He said with a small blush.

''I wanted that too but to bad we dont get to pick our parnters.'I said.

Then the bell rang.

''Well I have to get to class.''I said he smiled and I walked away.

''Bye Nova.''He said.I waved.

''Bye Bliz.''I said.

I walked and walked ot my class the bad thing was that I had sparks in this class ugh!How I hate that kid!I walked in and as always there was sparks smirking like an idiot!I sighed and went to sit by assighned seats.

''Hey babe.''He said.

''Stop calling me that!"I said smirk only grew.

''I don't think it's possible since your so good looking.''He said.

I is going to be the longest project and year of my life. . . .

Class passed and I was heading of to my next class.

Sparks POV

I walked to my next class wich I despised! I had it with Bliz the most annoying guy ever!He never shuts up!I walked in and he wasn't there I was first to class I went to sit at my seat the sooner this class is done the sooner I can leave this stupid place.I saw Bliz walk in and he went to sit down next to me since the stupid teacher said ''where you are sitting is you permanent seat.'' I saw Bliz stare at me and I looked at him and glared.

''What!''I snapped.

''I just want to say sparks. . .that I want you to stay away from Nova.''He yea right!

''Why should I listen to you!''I said angrily.

''Sparks Nova isn't like other girls. . .''He said.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that Nova will never listen to you, don't you get it?, she hates guys like you. . . . . .You annoy her and she gets mad and you keep doing leave her alone she will never be with you in bed, if that is what you want.''He said.

I stared I don't know why all of this made my heart hurt alittle but I glared.

''I can do what ever I want. . . .and while we are at it why dont you-''

RING!

The bell rang and it didn't give me a chance to finish my sentance.I glared one last time and looked Bliz.. . . . .Stupid Class. . . . .Stupid School . . . . .Stupid. . . . .everything!I took a deep breath and then class started.

My morning classes passsed and it was lunch time finally!

I walked through the hallways and found Nova I smirked at myself and walked to her.

''Hey sexy.''I said.

She glared like always.

''I was so hoping to go to lunch without seeing you!''She said.

''Well you are going to get used to it because you are going to see me everyday.''I said.

She sighed and closed her locker.

''I know and I just want to warn you to keep your hands to yourself!''She said.

I smirked.

''Seeing you like that. . .I don't think it's possible.''I said with a grin.

Nova's POV

Here was this jerk again!

''Move I'm hungry.''I said and tried to push passed chuckled and grabbed my arm and pinned me on the lockers.

''For food. . . . .or for me?''He asked with a smirk.

I shruggled to get out of his grip.

''Certainly not for you.''I said with a glare.

''Well how about you have a taste and tell me what you thought.''He said in a flirty way.

''Let me go!''I said loudly but not to loud.

He let one hand travel down my body and for some reason I was touch made something run through my body.I looked in his eyes but they were different. . . . They didnt look. . . . . .flrity at all. . . . .but I saw some desire dancing in his eyes.I stayed like this just breathing and looking at was also looking straight in my eye as his hand slowly rubbed my side and I felt his tail wrap around time is hands grabbed my waist and his tail was wrapped around my waist as well.I was so close to hands went on his arms and I tried to stay alittle his eyes were so different that I was still heart was beating fast and my body heat was increasing.

''Nova.''I heard someone say.I snapped out of it and looked to my side and Kelly was there.I finally realized what was happening.I glared at sparks and pushed him away.

''How dare you hold me llike that!''I yelled at him.

''I didnt hear you complaining!''He said.

I glared and walked away and soon Kelly caught up.

''What just happened?''She asked.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

''Nothing.''I said.

''I saw you Nova I thought you hated him.''She said.

''I do.''I said.

''I saw how cofortible you were in his arms Nova you sure you don't . . . . . like him?''She asked.

I stoppped walking and faced her,

''I will never like him Kelly never.''

She stared.

''Them what was that?''She asked.

I sighed.

''I don't know. . . . .I just froze. . . his eyes seemed so. . different.''I said.

''What do you mean?''She asked.

''Well. . .his eyes are always looking flirty and with no care at all. . . . .but this time. . . . . .his eyes looked the excact oppisite.''I said.

''How do you know this?''She askd.

''Well I dont just know it or see it but I also. . .felt it. . in the way he. . . holded me.''I said almost in a whisper.

She laughed alittle.

''What?''I asked.

''It's just that. . . .I don't believe sparks. . . .well that sparks. . . .shows any care at all or love. . . .I will never believe that.''She said with a slight smile.

I smiled.

''I guess your right. . . . . .Come on.''I said.

She smiled and we walked to lunch.

I'm not sure if I felt that but. . .I guess Kelly is right.

Review please. .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Nova,s POV  
Friday...  
Lunch was over and I hung out with Kelly the whole time.i liked her she was so nice.i left her and now I'm walking to my next class.i had it with Bliz ...yes I like hanging out with him a lot. I smiled as I walked in. I saw Bliz and I smiled.i went to sit next to him.  
"Hey Bliz"I said.  
He smiled.  
"Hey nova." He said back.  
I sighed.  
"So nova...um I was thinking if well, ..you like to go out."he said.i looked at him.  
"Bliz I told you...I can't I have to do the project."I said.  
"I know so I was wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday."he said with a small blush.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"Come on...it won't hurt...please." He pleaded.  
I guess one day off wouldn't right ,...by the way I wouldn't want to spend all of the week with sparks.i smiled at Bliz.  
"Okay."I said.  
He smiled and class started.  
...did I just accept a date...?  
Class went by and it wasn't boring...well a little. When the bell rang I quickly stood and again Bliz took my things. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I began to walk and he walked next to didnt take us long to get to class and when we got there I saw sparks sitting on a desk with his feet smirked when he saw me walk in and I just ignored him. Me and Bliz walked to our seats and sat gave me my stuff and I took it.  
"Thanks."I said he smiled.  
I was about to open my binder but then sparks put his hands on it.  
"Hey baby...I'm looking forward to...ya know hanging out after school."he said with a smirk.  
I groaned a little.  
"And I was wondering baby that if you and me would go out on Saturday...wich is tomorrow."he time Bliz interrupted.  
"No,...she is going out with me."he said.  
Sparks looked at me.  
"Come on...it would e much funnier if you go out with me."he said with a smirk and crossing his arms.i crossed my arms as well.  
"I would never hang out with you sparks...I'm only doing it because of that stupid project...trust me if I were to pick my partner I would pick Bliz."I looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Fine."be said and walked away.  
I sighed and class started but I did notice Bliz looking at went by and we talked more about the class ended I took my things and walked out me and Bliz stopped at my locker.  
"So nova is it okay with you that ya know...I hang out with you and...sparks"he said I looked at him.  
"Why."I asked.  
He sighed.  
"We'll...I want to make sure that...he doesn't try anything...funny."he said.  
I sighed.  
"Don't worry Bliz...I make sure he keeps his hands to himself."I skied and I closed my locker.  
"We'll...bye Bliz ill see you tomorrow."I said.  
He smiled.  
"I'll see you too."he said.  
"By the way...where are we going tomorrow."I asked.  
He chuckled.  
"It's a surprise."he said I smiled and walked away.  
"Bye."I said he waved.  
"Bye nova."he said.  
I waved and walked out.i saw sparks standing on his own.i kept walking he saw me and ran to me.  
"Hey babe."he said as he walked with me.i stayed quiet.  
"So are we off to your house or my house?"he asked.  
"My house."I mumbled.  
"Ok then."he said.i sighed and we kept walking.  
This is going to be the longest afternoon ever...  
Review please...what do you think sparks will do?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
NovasPOV  
I was walking with sparks right next to me...very close to me.I sighed and looked at him. He smirked and winked at me.I turned back around and kept walking.  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with you."I said.  
"Hey...I can't believe I'm stuck with you earthier but trust me...I like it...a lot."he said while smirking I sighed and walked soon got to my house and I opened it we both walked in and I put my stuff down sparks sat on the couch.  
"So...where are your parents?"asked sparks.  
"I don't have any."I said as I sat down in the couch in front of looked at me and smirked.  
"So...no parents...right?"he asked with a smirk.i shook my head and he winked and stood up to sit next to me.  
"That makes things..a lot...funnier."he whispered in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. I shook him arm off and stood.  
"We'll let's get working."I laughed a little.i stared and spoke again.  
"We first have to figure out what we want to do."I said.  
"How about let's just fail."he said.  
"Not an option." I said angrily.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Okay then...what should we do?"I asked.  
"I don't care."he said while leaning can we do its going t be so hard with him around...I mean look at him with not a care in the world but I do care I want a good grade and I can't fail because of this guy. We can dance...naw I hate dancing...um..do a play?no not that earthier. I sighed and sat in front of him as I if we sing?!  
"What if we sing?i exclaimed.  
He looked at me and quickly shook his head.  
"No no and no I hate singing I suck at it."he said.  
I stood.  
"Come on give it a try."I shook his head.  
I sighed.  
"Come on sparks I really want to pass this project."I said.  
He looked at me.  
"Fine."he mumbled.  
I smiled.  
"But..."he started I looked at him.  
"But what?"I asked he smirked and stood.  
"I want a kiss in return."he said.i frowned.  
"What ...never!"I said loudly.  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Fine then get ready for a big ...fat ...F!"he said.  
I glared.i had to get an A i can't fail this class!  
"Fine!."I said.  
He smirked.  
"But in the cheek."I said.  
"Lips."  
"Cheek"  
"Lips."  
"CHEEK!"I yelled at last.  
"Fine a kiss is a kiss."he said. I frowned and he smirked.  
I sighed.  
"What song are we singing?"I asked.  
He stared.  
"I don't know."he said.  
"Come on."I said I thought what can we sing?Let me think of some music I like...I gotta go my own way? ... Skyscraper?... Naw I can't do that one only one person sings it. Hmm... The Barbie song? That would be stupid...i got it!  
"How about the song You can come to me."I yelped.  
He looked at me.  
"I've heard of that song...but why that one?"he asked.  
"I like it."I sighed.  
"Fine."  
I smiled a little.  
"Let's get to work then." I said.  
Sparks POV  
I was going to sing...I can't believe this.  
"Okay you sing your part."said nova.  
"But in the song the girl sings first."I said.  
"I know but I want to hear you sing."she said.i sighed and started.  
"And when your afraid that your gonna break ,  
and you need a way to feel strong again  
someone will know it..."I stopped nova kept staring at me.  
"What?"I asked.  
"Your a good singer."she said.i smiled a little.  
"You said you couldn't sing."she said.  
"I didn't say that I said I don't like to sing."I smiled at me for the first time.  
"I love your singing voice."she said.  
"We'll your turn."I said.  
She smiled and began.  
"And when your on your own drowning alone,  
And you need a rope that will draw you in,  
Someone will know that."Her voice was like an angel when she stopped I stared at her blushed a little and my heart beaded.  
"That was great"I said she smiled and I smiled too.  
The whole afternoon went by and it was great! I'm serious. I loved it a lot. I didn't even kiss or say anything perverted we sang and laughed and it looked like nova actually enjoyed being with me when it was time to go I stood and started to the door.  
"We'll uh bye nova."I said she looked at me.  
"Wait."she yelped.i stopped and looked at her.  
"What?"I asked.  
She walked to me."thanks."she mumbled.  
I stared at her.  
"For what?"I asked.  
"For being...nice...you didn't complain or say anything perverted or even touch me...thanks."she said.  
No one had said thanks to me before.  
"Uh your welcome."I smiled.  
"And I want to give you something."she said.  
"What?"I asked.  
She took a deep breath and smiled at me as she faced me she grabbed my hand and my heart beaded in the weirdest way.  
"This."she whispered.  
She leaned up and connected her lips to my cheek. My heart beaded and my eyes widened. Why it was just a kiss and not even on the stopped and looked at me.  
"I owed you."she said.  
I just walked out I don't know why I didn't do anything I could of grabbed her kissed her.i walked to my house as I were alone I could of taken advantage.i didn't even smirk what's wrong with me. I'm losing it and for one dang girl...I can't believe is.  
Review please please...tell Me if I should continue...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Novas POV  
I don't know why I kissed his cheek I just...had the feeling...I didn't know I could do he was acting so...different I actually enjoyed being with him.i liked being with him. It's just that he ...didn't touch me...he didn't say anything that I wouldn't like. He was nice funny and even some sort of a gentleman. And when I kissed his cheek he left. He didn't say anything he just left. I was expecting something else. He was just so...ugh I don't know. When I kissed his cheek I felt a shock like a connection. But that can't be right...?whatever ill just enjoy my Saturday.  
I was sitting in the living room I was wearing my black skinny jeans with a yellow shirt that had no straps.i sighed as I stared at the floor. I thought working with sparks was going to be harder but it's not its pretty easy. The project is due on Monday. I know we probably have joint to worry about but sparks ...you can expect anything from I he leaves and decides not to come and I fail. What if he ...he could do anything he doesn't care about anything. I sighed and then e door bell rang.  
I stood and walked to it I opened it and saw sparks.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Aren't we going to work?"he asked.  
"Normally I would tell you that."I said while crossing my arms.  
He smirked and I let him walk in.  
"So baby...are we doing the same thing as yesterday."he said.  
I ignored the word "baby"  
"Yes...lets get singing."I said.  
I have him his paper and the music started.  
"You go first."he said.  
I took a deep breath and started  
Nova..  
"When your on your own  
Drowning alone,  
And you need a rope that ...will draw you in,  
Someone will know that,  
Sparks...  
"And when your afraid,  
A your gonna break,  
And you need a way to be strong again...  
Someone will know that.  
Both  
"And even when it hurts the most,  
Try to have a little hope,  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't,...  
When you don't...  
If you want to cry ill be your shoulder...,  
If you want to laugh ill be you smile.,  
If you want to fly ill be your sky...  
Anything you need that's what I'll be...  
You can come to me...  
Nova...  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying, to be yourself  
Both  
And somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don'  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me  
Like a chain that never breaks (Sparks...chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends (Sparks... truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Sparks..puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (Sparks...Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (Sparks...Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Nova...Oh, yeah) (Sparks...I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Nova... Be your smile) (Sparks... I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (sparks...: Anything you need) (Sparks...Anything you'll be) (Nova...Anything you'll be)  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Nova... Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Sparks...I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Nova...If you want a friend) (Sparks... Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be (nova...Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me  
Nova..  
You can come to me

Yeah  
The song ended and me and sparks were very close to each eyes didn't leave mine and I felt his breath on me.i was looking at him straight in the then his eyes traveled down to my lips and mine did too. He licked his lips a little. And looked in my eyes again. He started to lean in and then a knock came at the door. I jumped away.  
I sighed and walked to the door. I opened it and Bliz was smiled and handed me a bouquet of yellow roses. I smiled.  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
I was confused then I remembered...the date!  
I was about to talk when sparks came behind me and Bliz glared a little.  
"What is he doing here?"asked Bliz.  
"We "we're" practicing."said sparks.  
I sighed.  
"Sorry Bliz I forgot about the date...I'm so sorry."I said.  
Bliz looked at me.  
"But we can still go."I said.  
Sparks growled a little.  
"Come on then."said Bliz.  
"Um sparks ...I guess will practice tomorrow."I said.  
He went out and put the roses inside and closed the door.  
Sparks and Bliz were glaring each other.  
"Guys stop...come on Bliz."I said.  
Bliz grabbed hand. And started to walk leaving sparks behind.  
We kept walking and soon we got to his car.i got in and he did too and he began to drive without a word...  
We got to the park and Bliz got out of he car he opened the door for me and grabbed my hand and he and I walked to the middle of the field we still didn't day anything and soon he got to a big tree. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and we walked behind it.i saw he had set up a picnic and it looked beautiful.  
I smiled more.  
"Did you do this?"I asked.  
He chuckled and nodded we sat down and he served me some food.  
"We'll...you did a good job."I said.  
"I just trout that well you look like the girl that...loves anything."he said.  
"It's true."I smiled.  
For the rest of the picnic we ate laughed and talked a lot. I had fun I forgot about everything around the end we were still talking it was almost dark.m,e and him were laying down right next to each other.  
"You know nova...your a great girl."he said.  
I smiled.  
"And your a great guy."I said.  
"And your also a great friend."he started.  
"But one day I just hope we can..."he stopped  
I sat up and he did too.  
"What?"I asked.  
He stayed quiet but he just stared at me.  
"Tell me."I said.  
He sighed.  
"Nova you...like me ...right?"he asked.  
I stared.  
"Yea."I said.  
"I was wondering if...well"he stopped again.  
I had a feeling what he was going to say.  
"if you wanted to be...my girlfriend."he said.  
I stayed quiet he continued.  
"I just like you a lot nova... I like you more then like...I love you nova I am willing to do anything for you no matter what it is. I want to be ere for you to protect you."he said I looked at him he was blushing  
What should I do?  
Review.  
...


	12. Chapter 12

949878098 Hello I know that its taking forever for me to update but my computer got disconnected and i have to use a tablet...Ill update just not as fast as I used to...And i have these numbers because its the only way for me to be able to update...  
here is the rest of the story.

Chapter 12 Sparks POV Sunday...

I woke at the sound of my ringing phone. Ihad my face down in my pillow. I looked up with a groan and opened my eyes alittle.I quickly grabbed my phone from my side tabble and answered.  
''Hello?''I asked with my face almost in the pillow again.I closed my eyes and started to drool alittle.  
''Hey Sparks...it's Lay.''I heard him say.  
I yawned with my eyes closed.  
''Hey...''I said with a small groan.  
''Me adn the guys are going to have a party...I'm sure your coming.''He said.  
''I...don't know...i have to ...practice for the ...project in my drama class.'' I said slowly.  
I was half asleep.  
''Wow Sparks...I never thought you were going to say that you need to ''practice'' because you need to finish a ''project''...what has Nova done to you.''He said witha small chuckle.  
I was awake now.  
''What do you mean? Im the same person.''I said.  
He chuckled.  
''Really?...Because the Sparks I know will never skip a party for a project.''He said.  
He was right. I would never skip a party...and especially not for a stupid project. I would always go no matter what happens.  
''Your right...well I might show up.'' I said.  
''Good well I have to go see ya.'' He said.  
''Yea...see ya.'' I said.  
I hung up and sighed.I quickly threw the covers off of me and stood up. I walked to the bathroom and took my clothes off and hopped in the shower. Why am I acting like this...normaly i would never skip a party.  
But now look at me. I said that I needed to ''practice for my project''...What the heck...that doesnt sound like me. I would leave the project and go party.  
I sighed and turned off the shower. I walked out of the shower and dried my fur with the towel. I quickly got dressed.I put on some blue jeans with a red plaid buttoned up shirt with my black leather jacket on top.  
I quickly got out of the shower and grabbed my phone. I went downstairs and walked out.  
I started to walk to Nova's house...I'm going to tell her how I can't make practice if she gets mad...who cares. I'm my own man and I could do anything I want.  
I arrived to Nova's house.I think it would of been easier to call her but she doesn't even trust me with that.  
I knocked on her door and she opened it quickly. I smirked and leaned on the wall next to the door.  
''Looking sexy.''I said.  
She glared.  
''Well let's get practicing.''She said. She turned around and was about to walk in.  
''About that.''I said.  
She turned around and faced me.  
''Dont tell me that you have 'things' to do.'' She said while crossing her arms.  
''Yea I have things to do. And sorry but...I can't practice..See ya babe.''I said I turned around and I was about to leave but Nova grabbed my Jacket.  
''No...I said that I will not fail this project because of you...we are working on it...I don't care what 'plans' you have ... we are working on that project!''She said angrily.  
I stared. Then a smirk appeared on my face.  
''Okay then...I know that you always want me here with you...and how about today we only practice for a while...then we try something new.'' I whispered the last part. I smirked and i wrapped my hands around her waist.  
She glared and pushed me off of her.  
''No! We are going to practice...the project is due tomorrow.'' She said.  
I sighed and we walked in her house.  
''Fine.''I groaned.  
All morning we practiced and practiced. We took some breaks though. When Nova sang I thought that it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard but...Why do I think this way?Why can't I just go back to my normal self?!  
It was almost dark and me and Nova were done.  
''Well I think we are ready for tomorrow.'' Said Nova.  
i sighed as I sat on the couch with Nova next to me.  
''Yea...I guess...so now that we are done...can we do something ...fun?'' I asked with a smirk and while leaning on Nova.  
She pushed me away.  
''Not even in your dreams''She said.  
I chuckled with a smirk.  
''Too late...It already happened in my dream...But I think I'll enjoy it more if it were to happen for real.'' I said.  
She glared.  
''Pervert.''She said.  
''I can't help it...you just look so...sexy.''I said as I put my hand on her thigh andrubbed gared harder then before and pushed me. I almost fell off of the couch.  
''I said to keep your hands to yourself!''She yelled.  
I smirked.  
''I know you want me to touch you...I bet you dream of me touching you everywhere. And ialso bet that you dream of me kissing you everywhere. Like on your legs...your arms...your stomach...Your lips...Your...chest...and your sweet little-''  
''Stop!'' She yelled.  
I smirked and wrapped my arm around her as always she pushed me off.  
''You know what Sparks!...Just leave!''She yelled.  
She stood and grabbed my arm and stood me started to push me towards the doorand she opened the door and pushed me out.  
''Whoa.''I said with a chuckle.  
''Don't hurt yourself.''I said.  
She glared and shut the door shut.  
Whatever...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Spark's POV

I was walking home. Nova had pushed me out of her ...She is the one who is missing out. But every time i'm with her...I feel something...something I can't explain and it just drives me crazy. ''Sparks!''I heard someone yell.  
I turned around and saw it was Liam.  
''Hey Liam.'' I said.  
He ran up to me.  
''Where you off to?''He asked.  
''Home.''I said.  
''Why aren't you going to lay's party?''He asked.  
''I couldn't I had to go...''I stopped talking.  
''Go where?''He asked.  
I scratched the back of my head.  
''I...didn't feel like getting up..''I said. He smirked.  
''Ok then...''He said.  
''So...Where are you off to.'' I asked.  
''To Lay's party.''He said.  
''Why are you just going now?''Iasked.  
''I was with Rony.''He said.  
I smirked.  
''So what did you do to her this time?''I asked while smirking and crossing my arms.  
''Something that...recharged me.''He said while smirking.  
''So are you going to the party?''He asked.  
I should go and show Lay that I still am a player.  
''Ok.''I said. We began to walk to Lay's house.  
''So have you been with Nova?''He asked.  
''Yea but she is playing hard to get.''I said.  
''Really? Wow Sparks...''He said.  
I looked at him.  
''What?''I asked.  
He smirked wider.  
''It's just that...you Sparks the player. You get any girl no matter how hard they play. I think that your just letting Nova be. I think that your not even trying.''He said.  
''What?! What do you mean?...I'm a player I will get Nova.''I said.  
He laugheed.  
'Yu sound like you actually love her-''I cut him off.  
''Never! I don't love anyone...I am a player I do what I want with girls and then I get ridof them...That's how it always goes and thats how it will always be.''I shrugged his shoulders and we arrived at the party. The house was a mess there were so many people outside and you could hear the music from outside.  
We walked inn and I walked to my friends we high fived them.  
''Hey sparks! Didn't know you could make it!''Said Lay a little loudly since the music was loud.  
I smirked alittle.  
''I told you...I never miss a party.''I said.  
He smirked.  
''Well then whast were you doing?''Asked Noa.  
''Something but as I said I would never miss a party...Especially a party with such hot ladies!''I said as I Whistled at some girls that passed and they I saw Gina she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine on her waist.  
''Hey babe...I thought you wouldn't make it.''She said.  
''I wouldn't miss this.''I said with a smirk and while touching her rear.  
The rest of the party was went crazy and I did a little with some girls.I enjoyed was about 9:00 p.m when the party was over.I walked out of the house when it was over but Gina hung onto my arm.  
''Well I'll see ya tomorrow.''I waved to my friends as they were on the porch with their girlfriends.  
''So ...where are we going now sparks?''Asked Gina.  
''I'm going to go home.''I said.  
She rubbed my chest.  
''How about we go and ...do something...dirty.''She said.  
I smirked.  
''I love it when you say that.''I said with a smirk.  
''Well lets get going baby.''She said.  
I smirked.

review...  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Nova's POV Monday...

I yawned as my alarm clock rang.I reached over and turned it of I sat up and streched up my arms. I shook my head a little and opened my eyes slowly as I stood up. I rubbed my head alittle as I walked to the bathroom.  
I quickly took off my clothes and hopped in the shower. I quickly scrubbed my fur and dried it when I was done. I put on som black skinny jeans with a white tank top. And a yellow short Jean Jacket on top. I smiled and I brushed my teeth. I walked out of my room and grabbed my phone and backpack.I walked downstairs and out the door I turned around to lock the door when I felt someones arms around my waist.  
''Suprise.'' He whispered. I turned my head and saw it was Bliz.  
I smiled at him and he smiledto.  
''Hey Bliz.''I said as we began to walk. He grabbed my hand and wrapped his tail around mine.I smiled at him.I know that I made him happy for me to say 'Yes' to his request.  
''So Nova...are you nervous for presenting your project?''Asked Bliz.  
I looked at him.  
''Yea...I mean what if sparks doesn't show up?''I said alittle worried.  
''I know...he would make you fail Nova...and I willl teach him a lesson not to mess with you anymore.''He said. I sighed.  
''Bliz...No violence.''I said.  
He nodded.  
''I know but...sometimes I can't help it...when he flirts with you and...''He grabbed my hands into his.  
''And now that your my girlfriend...I will protect you and I won't let him harrass you.''He said I smiled and hugged him.  
''I love you Nova.''He said.  
''Me too.''I said. We broke apart and continued we got to school we came just in time because the bell rang. I rushed to my locker and put my stuff away. I then walked to my first class which I had Bliz. We walked there together. The morning passed slow in my first class Bliz and I were parnters and in my second class I wasn't with him or Sparks. My third class thats the one I had with Sparks and whenI got there he wasn't also passed and I didn't see him.I can't belive that stupid jerk!The whole day passedand then my last class came.I walked in and saw Bliz.  
''Hey Nova.''He said I smiled alittle and sat down.  
''Are you okay?''He asked.  
''No...Can you believe that jerk! He didn't come and now I'm going to fail!''I said alittle loudly.  
''I know he's a jerk...I don't know what to do.''He said. He grabbed my hand.  
''I'm going to fail this stupid class.''I said.  
Then the bell rang I sighed and let go of Bliz. The teacher came in and started speaking.  
''Well class...you know today your presenting...I hope all of you have practicced and are ready to give me something A worthy.'' She said.I sighed and put my head on my arms.  
''First up...Bliz and Gray.''I sighed.  
Bliz stood up and walked passed and everyone was doing great I knew that I was going to be the last one. Everyone was doing great. And it wuld be an embarrassment for me to be the only one without a ready project. I sighed. Then my time came.  
''And lastly...Sparks and Nova.''Said the teacher.  
My heart beated and I slowly stood up.  
''Wheres your partner?''She asked.  
I looked at everyone who was staring at me and I blushed.  
''Um...He-''She cut me off.  
''You know it'snot my fualt that he is absent...I'm sorry but you fa-''Someone cut the teacher off.  
''Wait!''

review... 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Nova's POV

I turned my head to the door and there was Sparks. I smiled and he smirked. His fur was alittle messed up and also was his clothes. He winked at me and walked in the class. I looked at everyones suprised faces especially Bliz's.  
''Sorry I'm late...I had an...appoitment.'' He said as he stood next to me.  
I smiled at him and he winked again.  
''Well then...you may begin.''Said the teacher.  
Sparks looked at me and I smiled again.  
''Well lets do this...''He whispered to me.  
I started the music and we began singing.

Nova..

"When your on your own Drowning alone, And you need a rope that ...will draw you in, Someone will know that,

Sparks...

"And when your afraid, A your gonna break,  
And you need a way to be strong again...  
Someone will know that.

Both "

And even when it hurts the most, Try to have a little hope, That someone's gonna be there when you don't,... When you don't...  
If you want to cry ill be your shoulder...,  
If you want to laugh ill be you smile., If you want to fly ill be your sky... Anything you need that's what I'll be... You can come to me...

Nova...

You struggle inside Losing your mind Fighting and trying, to be yourself

Both

And somebody lets you Out in the cold But no where to go Feeling like no one can understand But somebody gets you So take a breath and let it go And try to have a little hope '  
Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don ' If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be You can come to me Like a chain that never breaks (Sparks...chain that never breaks) Like a truth that never bends (Sparks... truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Sparks..puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (Sparks...Feeling that you get) It's the moment that you know (Sparks...Moment that you know) Like no matter what the future holds You'll never be alone If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Nova...Oh, yeah) (Sparks...I will be your shoulder) If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Nova... Be your smile) (Sparks... I'll be your smile) If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be (sparks...: Anything you need) (Sparks...Anything you'll be) (Nova...Anything you'll be) If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Nova... Be your ladder) If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Sparks...I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Nova...If you want a friend) (Sparks... Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be (nova...Anything you'll need) You can come to me

Nova..

You can come to me

Yeah

Claps were heard around the class. Me and Sparks were facing each other we were very close I could feel his hot breath on me. Then there it was again...that look on his face that looked like he really look made me want to hug him...kiss h- Wait! Thisis Sparks...he doesn't care.I blinked and I snapped out of it I turned and saw everyone I blushed and grinned.  
''That was very good.''Said the teacher and then the bell rushed outeven the teacher quickly packed her things and left.I sighed and I heard Sparks speak.  
''You said you wanted a A there it is.''He said with a grin.  
I smiled and hugged him. I knew he was suprised. He didn't hug me right after afew seconds he hugged back. I felt warm...We slowly broke apart.  
''Thanks Sparks.''I said.  
I felt someone grab my arm and it was Bliz. He pulled me towards him.  
''Come on Nova.''He said.  
I looked at Sparks.  
''Thanks again.''I whispered as I walked out with Bliz. When we were out of the class bliz hugged my waist as we walked to my we got there I opened it and got my stuff.  
''Why did you hug him...?''He asked me.  
I looked at him as we began to walk out of school.  
''Because Bliz...He didn't like...bail on me...He actually came.''I said.  
''That gave you no reason to hug himm.''Mumbled Bliz.  
I stopped walking and he stopped too.  
''Bliz...I hugged him for a reason...why are we even talking about this?I asked a little annoyed.  
He sighed.  
''Sorry Nova...''He said. Ismiled.  
''It's okay.'' I were about to exit the building when my name was called.  
''Nova!''  
I turned around and saw Sparks walking towards us. I looked at Bliz and he glared.  
''Hey Sparks.''I said.  
He smirked and stood in front of me.  
''How about we hang out?''He asked.  
I was about to say something but Bliz spoke.  
''Never! It was bad enough that you and her were partners.''He said.  
''You can't decide for her.''Said Sparks.  
''As her boyfriend...I can.''Said Bliz.  
Sparks's face softened and he dropped hishand it lookedlikeit really bothered him.  
''Does it bother you?''Asked Bliz with a smirk.  
Sparks's face angered.  
''Not at all...''He said.  
Bliz grabbed my hand.  
But I pulled it back.  
''If you want to hang out then I would like too...When?''Iasked.  
I looked at Bliz and he Sparks smirked.  
''How about right now?''He said.  
I smiled.  
''Okay...but come to my house later on.''Isaid.  
He smirked and walked away.  
I looked at Bliz.  
''Nova whats wrong with you!''He yelped.  
''What do you mean?''I asked.  
''I mean why did you invite him to your house?''  
I sighedand we walked.  
''Bliz...Sparks isn't really that bad...Iactually enjoyed hanging out with him on the weekend.''I said. We stopped in front of the school in front of some trees.  
''Really?...Nova he's just acting so he can quickly do what he wants with you.''He said.  
''I know that he is a huge flirt but give him a chance Bliz...I know that sometimes he just gets annoying but...I can sometimes see that he really cares...He changes sometimes like when he's alone with me...He seems caring and I know that sometimes he doesn't listen to what I say...But I know he won't take advantage of me...Besides I wouldn't let him.''I said with a small chuckle.  
''Nova...I don't want you hanging out with him...Please I don't want you to get hurt by him. I know how he isif he wants a girl he will get it and break your heart.'' He said.  
I like hanging out with him...I know how he is.'' I said.  
He grabbed my hands..  
''Let me be with you when yourwith him.''He said.  
''No Bliz...you guys don't get along.''Isaid.  
''Fine but...take care of yourself.''He said. I nodded.  
''Don't worry Bliz.''I said. He smiled and then leaned in to kiss wrapped his arms around me to bring me closer and I put my hands on his shoulders. He smiled in the kiss and then I began to slowly break apart. He looked at me in the eyes. He slowly leaned in andkissed me again and looked at me as he broke away.  
''I love your kisses.''He whispered as he holded my face with his hands. I smiled.

review... 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Nova's POV

I was at my house I knew Sparks was going to come. I was waiting for him. I don't know why I was so...excited for him to be here. I sighed and then the door bell rang. I stood up and fixed my skirt as I walked to the door and opened it and of course it was Sparks. He smirked and I let him in.  
''Hey Nova.''He said.  
I stopped and stared at him with wide eyes.  
''What?'' He asked.  
I stared at him.  
''You called me by my...name.'' I said alittle shocked.  
He stared at me like I was crazy.  
''You always call me something else...but you called me Nova.'' I said.  
He crossed his arms and I smiled.  
''So...what do you want to do?''I asked.  
''I just...wanted to talk.''He said.  
I smiled and we sat in the couch next to each other.  
''So wh-''I was about to say something when he spoke.  
''I heard you.''He said quickly.  
''What do you mean?''I asked.  
He sighed.  
''I uh...heard you and...Bliz talking.'' He said.  
''Oh.''  
''Do..you actually...enjoy being with me?''He asked. He stared at me waiting for me to answer.I then I slowly nodded.  
''Yea...I meant everything I said.''I said.  
He smirked.  
''Told ya you liked me.''He said.  
I crossed my arms and glared.  
''I don't like you.''I said.  
He chuckled.  
''They all say that.''He said while crossing his arms.  
I huffed.  
''So...when did you start dating bliz?''He asked.  
''Just this passed Sunday.''I said.  
He frowned alittle.  
''Nova ya know...I really like hanging out with you too-And not just because I think your...Smoking hot but...I think that your a really good person.''He said. I smiled.  
''Thanks.''I said.  
The rest of the afternoon we talked and talked we had fun even I had fun I love hangning out with him..Even though I hated him at first he really is a nice it was time for him to leave.  
''So do you want to hang out tomorrow?''He asked. I smiled and nodded.  
''Yea okay.''I said.  
He smirked and left...  
He has changed...

review please. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 One Week Later...  
Thursday...  
Nova's POV

It was Lunchtime and I was with Kelly just talking. We were in front of my locker.  
''I thought you hated him.''Said Kelly.  
''I...well...I dont anymore...he's really a nice guy.'' I said.  
She stared.  
''I don't think so.''She said.  
I smiled.  
''Just give him a chance.''I said.  
''But he's...a player it's a suprise he hasn't ya know...slept with you.''She said.  
''Kelly...if he even tried that..I wouldn't let him.''I said.  
''But still...does he even flirt with you anymore?''Asked Kelly.  
I shook my head.  
''Not as much...he doesn't touch me anymore but he sometimes calls me babe and stuff like that.''I said.  
''Well that is very odd.''She said.  
Then I saw Sparks walk towards me.  
''Look Kelly he's coming...give him a chance.''I whispered.  
''Hey Nova.''Said Sparks.  
''Hey Sparks.''I said.  
''How about you and me hang out today after school?'He asked.  
''Yea okay.''I said.  
He wionked.  
''Catch ya later...Hey Kelly.''He said and left. I waved and looked at Kelly.  
''He's...acting normal.''She said. I laughed alittle and then someone wrapped there arms around me. I saw it was Bliz.  
''Hey Bliz.''I said.  
''Hey Nova...hey Kelly.''He said.  
I smiled as he faced me.  
''Well bye guys I need to meet up with one of my teachers.''Said Kelly.  
''Bye.''I said she waved and left.  
''Hey Nova how about you and me hang out after school?''He asked as he holded my hands.  
I frowned.  
''Sorry can't I uh...already have plans.''I said.  
He frowned he let go of my hands and crossed his arms.  
''With Sparks?''He asked angrily.  
i nodded slowly.  
''Nova...I'm your boyfriend..you hang out with him more then you hang out with me!''He yelled.  
''Sorry Bliz it's just...''  
''It's just what? Do you like him!''He said angrily.  
''Why do you always asume that!''I yelled.  
He glared.  
''Because your always with him...First you hated him and now...it's like you just can't stay away from him.''He said.  
I glared.  
''You know what Bliz if your jelousy is too much for you then...were through...You just can't control yourself!''I yelled. I began to stomp off when Bliz grabbed my arm.  
''No Nova please.''He said quickly.  
I took my arm back.  
''I'm sorry Bliz..but this passed week you have been...just...''I stopped and glared.  
''I'm sorry..I will try to control myself from now on but,,,,,please don't leave me.''He said. ''I'm sorry Bliz.''I said. I started to walk away when he grabbed me.  
''Nova-''I took my arm back and the bell rang.  
''I can't stay with you anymore.'' I said and I started to walk to my class. The bad thing was that I had this class with Bliz. I sighed and entered the class. I sat down in my seat.  
Class went by but...Bliz never showed breaking up with him a good idea? Maybe I shouldn't had done it. I kept looking at the door hoping he would come when class ended not a sighn of him. I walked to my last class and saw Sparks.  
''Hey Nova...Wheres Bliz?''He asked with a smirk.  
''I-I don't know.''I said.  
''I saw him this morning.''He said.  
I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit down.  
''So we still off for after school?''he asked.  
I nodded with a smile then the bell rang and Sparks groaned.  
Class went by like a breeze and soon I was in front of my locker.

Sparks POV I was in front of the school with Noa and Liam I was waiting for NOva.  
''So when are you going to ya know...sleep with her?''Asked Liam.  
I stayed quiet.  
''He isn't going to...Sparks hasn't even kissed a girl in these passed few days.''Said Noa and they both laughed.  
''Sparks whats going on?...You don't even look like as player.''Said Liam.  
''I am so a player!''I yelped.  
They laughed.  
''Prove it.''Said Liam.  
''Fine I will...I will prove it..I willl show you that I am a big player even a bigger player then you.''I said angrily.  
''Oooooo...and how are you going to do that?!''Said Noa while laughing.  
''I am...I'm going to...I am going to sleep with Nova...yea...by tomorrow I am going to tell you how good it was...And I am going to brag about it!''I said loudly.  
''Yea right you respect Nova so much you won't lay a finger on her.''Said Liam.  
I glared.  
''I'll show you guys.''I said and then I turned around to leave..I'll show them...

Review please..  
Okay I don't think there was one mistake here...  
Was there? 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Nova's POV

Me and Sparks were at my house I felt bad for breaking up with Bliz I really wonder where he is.  
''What's wrong Nova?''Asked Bliz.  
I frowned and sighed.  
''It's just that...I broke with Bliz today and...he seemed really hurt.''I said.  
He looked at me.  
''You know Nova me and Bliz have never gotten along and I didn't think that he was good enough for you.''He said. I stared at him.  
''I'm just worried about him...I mean he didn't even come to class.''I said.  
''Where you happy with him?''He asked.  
I sighed.  
''Bliz did make me feel special...He was a great listener and he always made me... imagine.''I said.  
''What do you mean?''He asked.  
''I mean that...he asked me questions...about like..what is my dream life.''I said with a smile.  
''He always made me imagine it...and made me feel like I was...actually there.''I said.  
I looked at Sparks.  
''Sorry I know I must be boring you.''I said.  
''No not at all...what is your dream life?''He asked.  
I sighed...Sparks actually seemed like he was listening this time.  
''I...I want to live on the beach...with a small house like a cabin...Right in front of it...I want too live there with someone...Someone that will respect me...Take care of me...Love..me'' I said and looked at him.  
''Sorry...I'm talking to much but I'm worried about Bliz...I should call him.''I said I took out my phone I was about to dial in the number when sparks put his hand on the phone to stop me. I looked at him and he slowly grabbed the phone and put it aside. He was very close to my face I could almost feel him.  
He grabbed my waist with one hand and used one hand for support on the couch. He stared straight in my eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him eathier. He started to lean on me and I backed down on the couch. I was almost laying on the couch but he holded me. He leaned in and conected his lips to mine. He closed his eyes and brought me on his lap and deepend the kiss.  
I put my hands on his upper arms as he kissed me. I still didn't kiss him back I was too shocked...well not really shocked I just didn't really know what to wrapped his arms around my waist I finally reacted I pushed him off and stood up and walked away from him while panting. I hugged myself and closed my eyes.  
''Nova?''He asked.  
I took a deep breath.  
I heard Sparks stand up and walk to me I stayed to the same with my back to him. He grabbed my arms from behind and made me face him.I opened my eyes and stared at started to lean in again and this time I turned away.  
''What's wrong?''He asked.  
''Sparks you never take things seriously...And you-you have a girlfriend.''I said.  
He made me face him.  
''Gina isn't my girlfriend it may seem like it but...I like you.''He said.  
My eyes widened.  
''Y-you like me?''I asked suprised.  
''Yes...I know you may not believe me but...Your a great girl.''He said.  
He then grabbed my arms and kissed me again. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He grabbed my waist and brouoght me closer to himself. He smiked in the kiss and I broke the kiss and we panted. He spoke as he kissed me.  
''Your...such...a...good...kisser.''He said inbetween kisses.  
He then grabbed my waist and lifted me up. I put my hands on his shoulders to help me stay up. I moaned and he put me against the wall. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. He put his hands on my rear. And this time I let him. He broke the kiss and we panted.  
''Your so beutiful.''He said.  
He then grabbed me and ran upstairs I holded onto him he was so strong.  
He dropped me on the bed and got on me to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began to kiss down my jawline I moaned once he bit into my neck. He kissed my neck and bit it. I felt so much shocks of plessure run through my body.  
H began to take my shirt off when I pushed him off and sat up.  
''What's wrong?''He asked.  
I looked at him.  
''I-I'm just...scared...It's my first time.''I said.  
''Nova don't be scared...just watch,... your going to have the time of your life.''He said with a smirk and kissed me. And we continued.

review 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Nova's POV Friday

I moved my hand to up and down next to me. But I didn't feel anything. I was expecting to find Sparks. I opened my eyes and saw that he wasn't there.I should't worry he's probably in the bathroom. I quickly sat up but that was a mistake I instantly felt so much pain.  
''Ah.''I groaned.  
I shut my eyes and holded my hand between my legs I took a deep breath and stood up. I felt some more pain. I took another deep breath and walked to the bathroom inpain. But he wasn't there.  
''Sparks?''I yelled.  
I walked out of the room and slowly I walked downstairs.I saw Sparks wasn't in the living room eathier. I walked to the kitchen and saw that he wasn't there!  
Did Sparks...leave?!  
No No he wouldn't do that...would he?  
I ran upstairs avoiding the pain. I'm going to find him and see what's going on! I quickly took a shower and dressed up.I walked out ofmy house and slowly walked to school.  
It hurt me to hurt alot!  
When I arrived at school I walked in and walked to the gym. I know that Sparks is always here with his...girlfriend. I glared as I walked. When I got there I was right. I saw Sparks making out with Gina.  
''Sparks!''I yelled.  
I ran up to them and pushed Gina away.  
''Stay away from him!''I yelled.  
gina stood and Sparks stood in front of her.  
''What's wrong with you!''Yelled Sparks.  
''What do you mean Sparks...and why did you leave me!''I yelled.  
''Nova...I leave every girl I do it with.''He said with a small chuckle.  
''What!...You...you used me?''I asked.  
''Ugh!...Why does every girl say that...yes I did.''i said.  
''But...you said you...liked me.''I said.  
He chuckled.  
''Yes I liked your body...I didn't say I love you for you.''He said.  
Tears formed in my eyes.  
''But...but we made...love.''I said.  
He laughed again.  
''No...we had sex...sex...It's different then making love.''He said.  
I glared as some tears slid down my eyes.  
''How could you!''I yelled.  
''Hey... it's not my fualt you were stupid enough to have sex with anyone.'' He said while laughing.  
I glared and slapped him hard across the face.  
He glared and grabbed my arms.  
''Don't ever do that again!''He yelled.  
I struggled to get out of his grip.  
''How could you!...I thought you changed!''I yelled.  
''You thought wrong.''He said.  
I yanked my arms away and glared as tears slid down my face.  
''I hate you!''I yelled.  
He laughed.  
''See if I care.''He said.  
I turned around and began to walk away.  
''I thought you changed.''I a tear slid down my face.

review please...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Nova's POV

I cried and cried outloud. I didn't care who heard me.I hate my life. I just can't believe I actually let Sparks fool me. I was sitting on a bench with my hands in my face.I cried some more. Then I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked up and saw Bliz.  
''Bliz.''I said a little suprised.I quickly wiped my tears away and Bliz sat next to me. He had a worried look on his face. I wiped all of my tears away and looked at him.  
''W-What are you doing here?''I asked.  
He just stared at me.  
''Aren't you supposed to be at..school.''I said.  
He just kept staring at me.  
I just stared at him and then I burst out into tears. I hugged him as I kept crying more and holded me as I kept crying.  
''I-I'm...sorry...y-you were ...right.''I said and cried more.  
He patted my back.I started to stop.I cried less and finally I took a deep breath and I stopped. I broke the hug and looked at him.  
''I'm sorry Bliz...I-I know you must hate me..You were just trying to protect me...And I..I pushed you away...I'm sorry.''I said while looking at the grabbed my chin and lifted my head up.  
''And I'm sorry Bliz...You were right about Sparks...H-He...He...I was so stupid...I actually let him do what he wanted and then...He left me!''I said. I was about to cry again when Bliz hugged me.  
''I'm sorry.''I said.  
''You have nothing to say sorry about...But Sparks will!''He said angrily he let go of me and stood started to walk to the school.  
''Wait!...What are you doing!''I said as I caught up to him.  
''I'm going to show Sparks a piece of my mind...The thing he did to you was bad enough and that was the last thing he will ever do!''He yelled angrily.  
''No! Don't do anything.''I said.  
He glared.  
''You still care what happens to him after what he did to you!''He yelled.  
''No! It's not that I just don't want any more trouble.''I said.  
He sighed.  
''Fine...''He said.  
I hugged him while he hugged me back.  
''Thanks Bliz.''I mumbled.  
''I will do anything for you Nova.''He said.

review please... 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 One Month Later...  
I have decided to leave...I will leave this city...I will leave everything and start a new life. I sighed and Bliz grabbed my hands.  
''Don't worry Nova...I will take care of you.''He said.  
I smiled and he did to. He began to pack up our things in the car again.  
I will miss everything here...I will I just can't live here anymore...I can't I have to leave...I don't want to stay here and suffer.I sighed and got in the car. I looked at my house.  
I wonder if I'll ever come back...  
I wonder if my life will be recovered...  
I wonder what will become of my life...  
Bliz got in the car and grabbed my hand.  
''Let's go start a new life.''He said.  
I smiled and sqeezed his hand.  
''Let's go.''I whispered.  
He smiled and started the car...  
I looked at my house as we drove away...  
Never again will I see this town...  
Never again willl I come back...  
Never again will I suffer...  
By a man named...  
Sparks...

The End... 


	22. Chapter 22

KIDDING the other chapter wasn't the end...Nova ends up with Sparks thats how it always ends...right? Well here is the rest of the story...

Chapter 22 Sparks POV

YEARS LATER...  
It had been years since I have actually had a life...A real life I mean. I graduated from high school years ago, but I never figured out what I wanted to do with my life. I sighed as I placed my hands on my face. I felt a cold breeze run passed me as I sat on my porch.  
I hated my life...I didn't really have anything...Nothing,  
My dad still pays everything for me since his career is now bigger then before. I sighed I had no idea what to do with my life...I have nothing.  
I guess your wondering what happened to that 'cheerful' Sparks, The one that never worried, the one that was a ...player.  
Well I'm telling you now that,that Sparks...is all gone...He was gone years ago when I found something out...When I found out that I was a fool...When I found out that I never should of done what I had done...When I found out that I never should of said what I said. And all of these years I hate myself for that.  
I never should of messed up...I should of actually listened to Bliz...yes, He is gone and I never found out where he was...I know I said I never liked him but...He was right...I should of stopped...I should of stopped breaking girls heart...I should of stopped being a player...But it's too late now.  
Gina is still around and she won't leave me alone...She thinks I still want to be with her but not ever again...All of my friends are still around they have changed too some of them are even married. Butt we still hang out sometimes.  
They always have parties but I always miss them..There is just something missing in me that I just don't feel like doing anything.  
I lost the thing that was valuable...And I didn't realize how valuable it was till I lost it.  
i sighed and stood I started to walk in my house...I got to the door and looked out one last time.  
''I lost it...''I whispered and entered the house.

Review 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Sparks POV

I opened my eyes at the sound of my phone ringing. I yawned and grabbed it from my side table. I looked at the number and saw it was Liam. I yawned again and answered.  
''What is it Liam?''I asked as my back fell on my bed.  
''Hey Sparks...are you still asleep?''He asked.  
I groaned and closed my eyes.  
''Yea...''I replied.  
''Wow...it's late ya know.''He said.  
''I have nothing to do.''I said.  
''Okay well me and the guys are having a party...I hope you come this time.''He said.  
I groaned.  
''You know I don't like parties.''I said.  
''Come on...it'll be fun...plus were inviting some...very hot ladies.''He said.  
I groaned louder.  
''I don't care about that! I just don't want to get up today.''I said.  
''Okay, okay...but I'm still saving a spot for you...come on Sparks.''I groaned.  
''Okay..I might go...might.''I said.  
''I'll take that as a yes...well bye Sparks.''He said.  
''Bye.''I mumbled and hung up.  
I rubbed my face with my hands and stood up. I yawned and strechted my arms out. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I put on some blue jeans with a white T-shirt. I sighed and brushed my teeth quickly before exiting the bathroom.  
I saw that my phone was blinking so I must have a message. I sighed and went to go pick it up.I saw it was from Gina.

Gina..  
'Hey Sparky...'

I sighed and answered.

'Don't call me that..''

I turned my phone off I hate texting this girl...I put my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs.I quickly got a glass of water and walked out of my house. I sighed and sat down on my porch...again.  
This is what I mostly do...This is my life... 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Nova's POV

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of my house I never thought I would be here again. I never thought I would actually return.  
I smiled as I stood in front of my old house the house I grew up in...alone...But I'm not alone anymore.  
''Well...were finally here my love...''Said Bliz. I smiled as he hugged me frm behind and kissed my cheek.  
''I never thought we would be back in this city.''I said.  
He chuckled.  
''Well...here we are...and together.''He said.  
I smiled and turned around.  
''Nova...I have never been so happy.''He said.  
''Me niether Bliz.''  
He kissed me softy and then went to take the bags out of the car. I sighed and watched the house again. I decided to return. I decided to come back to this town...It was always my favorite...I havenever loved any other town. I smiled at the thing in my arms.  
I smiled but then frowned...I frowned at the memory. I shook my head to forget about it.  
Bliz took the last of the bags inside and then walk to me. He grabbed my hand and led me inside.  
I sighed and sat on the couch.  
''Tired?''He asked playfully.  
I smiled.  
''Yea...the trip was long.''I replies. He smiled and sat next to me. He took the thing from my arms and holded it in his arms.  
''She's beautiful.'''He said.  
I smiled.  
''She looks just like you.''He said again.  
I smiled.  
I cuddled up next to him and looked at the thing in his arms.  
My beutiful daughter Ebony..I smiled at her as she giggled.  
She did look just like me she was Yellow with black eyes...Well except for her eyes my eyes were pink. I smiled at it.  
''You know Nova I have never been more in love then with you.''He said.  
I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled in the kiss.  
My life is perfect but...something is missing.

I know my chapters are very short now Review... 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Sparks POV

I groaned alittle as I walked to Liams house. I hated going to parties but..I have no choice. I have to go or else he's going to o the same thing as last time. He's going to come to my house and throw a party there.  
I sighed and arrived at his house I took a deep breath and then I entered. His house was a party. It was full...very full. I had to sqeeze through I didn't feel like talking to anyone. "Yo Sparks..haven't seen you in a long time." Said a guy. I knew him he was grey with black eyes. I just smiled and kept walking.  
I sqeezed through people and each time someone said hi I would just smile and keep walking.  
Then I found Liam.  
"Finally Sparks...your here."he said while patting my back.  
"Hey Sparks...How ya been." Asked lay.  
I smiled and sat down.  
"Okay I'm here ...so what are we doing?" I asked.  
"Have fun...and someone can do that...a suprise is waiting for you upstairs." He said. I groaned and stood.  
"Just don't be to loud." He said.  
I rolled my eyes.  
I walked ustairs and no one was here. I walked to the first door I saw. I opened it and walked in. I saw candles everyhere. I looked around and saw Gina sitting on the bed. She had a red robe on. I sighed and rubbed my eyes I was annoyed by this girl.  
"What do you want?" I groaned.  
She smirked and walked over to me she put her hands on my chest and rubbed it.  
"Come on Sparks...your friends told me that your in need of some fun ...I can do that." She whispered. She gently bit my nose.  
"Gina we talked about this." I said.  
She moaned.  
"I know baby...I just wanted to try...I know that that sparks I knew...still excists in there...come on baby." She said.  
She grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. She then pushed me on it with her on top.  
"Let me show you the time f your life." She whispered.  
She was about to kiss me and then I pushed her off.  
"Gina just stop." I said.  
I turned around to leave when he spoke.  
"Turn around." She said.  
I sighed and turned and I saw a naked Gina. I saw the robe on the floor. My eyes widened. But I covered my eyes.  
"Gina please put something on." I said.  
"Please Sparks I want you." She whispered as she began to walk closer to me. I turned around and left.  
"Sparks." I heard her say.  
I ran downstairs I was about to exit the door but Liam stopped me. I sighed.  
''Is that what you invited me for!''I said angrily while pointing upstairs.  
He chuckled.  
"We thought it would be a good idea." He said.  
I glared at him.  
''Well it's a horrible idea!''I said loudly.  
''Ok...I'm sorry...but seriously Sparks...you need to get over everything...you need to...ya know live.''He said.  
''I'm living the way I want to.''I said.  
''Come on Sparks...you weep almost everyday...about one little thing.''He said.  
I glared.  
''Was it really just one little thing?''I asked angrily and then I walked out the door. I walked to my house...Where I always want to be.  
One ''Little thing''?! It wasnt one little thing...I did something terrible...something that I can't fix...Something that ruined my life forever.  
I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. It wasn't one little thing at all...

review... 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.  
Sparks POV.

I went to bed early today...I just wanted to sleep...that's all I want to do. I lifted the covers from my bed and layed down. I faced the cieling and then closed my eyes. I will never forget her...She made me complete...She trusted me...She gave me her trust...and I blew it...after what I did to her...I just can't ever face her again. But I will do anything to see her. I will tell her everything...How sorry I am...And howI feel.  
I sighed and some memories came back.  
I remember that night...how Nova kissed me...no ones kisses satisfied me but hers...they satisfied me more then I could think was perfect.  
She looked beautiful that night, I remember her moans...her hot breath...The way I kissed her.  
But I was just so stupid.I let her go I let go the most perfect girl in the world...  
After that night...I didn't go in bed with any other girl...I just didn't feel right...And I didn't feel right kissing another girl eathier.  
I sighed and turned to my side and concentrated on sleeping.

''I stood in a white room...It was completely blank.''Hello?''I called.I saw thatI was wearing a white suit.''Hello?''I called again. But no one answered. ''It's coming...''Someone said. I was confused. ''Who?''I asked. ''Fight for it...Don't lose it again...''It said. I looked around and saw nothing but clearness. ''What are you talking about?''I asked. ''Don't lose it...''It said again but the voice was fading.''Don't...lose...it'''Then it completely faded and I heard nothing but quietness...''

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun hit my face through the window. I groaned and stood up. I streched my arms out and yawned. I walked in the bathroom and hopped in the shower. As I showered I thought of that dream.  
What was it talking about? Why did I even dream it? I hate dreams that I can't undertstand...why couldn't have it given me something easier to understand...Instead I was in a blank it kept repeating 'Don't lose it.' But...lose what?  
I sighed and turned the shower off I quickly dried my fur and began to change...What ever I'll probably figure it out later.  
I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cereal box I quickly poured myself some with some milk and began eating.  
But that dream was driving me crazy...I had to know what it meant...I had to...I feel like it's something important...Like it matters to much to even forget it for a second.  
I quickly finished up my breakfast and stood up I walked to the door and walked straight outside. I sighed and sat on the bench. I just stared forward...My nieghbors must think I'm just a loner...I do this everday...Just sit here till I think it's time to get up and go inside.  
But what can I do...nothing.  
I was about to take a deep breath when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.  
''Hello?''I asked.  
''Hey Sparks.''Answered Lay.  
''Hey Lay...what's up?''I said.  
''Well you see Sparks...me and the guys have been trying to get you out of the house and since you don't want to go to our parties how about we all go to the movies later on...There is this movie that I am dying to see.''He said.  
''I don't know.''I said.  
He groaned.  
''Come on Sparks...Just you me and Liam.''He said. I sighed ''Fine I guess it wouldn't hurt.'' I said.  
''Yes!...I'll tell Liam...Later.''He said.  
''Bye.''I mumbled and then hung up.I sighed and stood up. I walked in the house and sat on the couch. Oh Nova...what I would do to have you in my arms.

Nova's POV I smiled at my baby. She was perfect...Ebony...Bliz asked me why I named her like this..I have a reason but if I think about it I'm going to doze off into the past. I sighed and put Ebony into her crib, she was already asleep. Then I felt someone wrap there arms around me I closed my eyes and leaned on him.  
''Hey Bliz.''I said softly.  
He slowly kissed my neck.I smiled alittle he then softly bit my neck.  
''Bliz..''I whined.  
He chuckled as he buried his face in my then picked me up froom my wiast and brought me to the bed.  
''Bliz!''I yelled as I laughed.  
He dropped me on the bed and got on top of me.  
''I love you..''He whispered and then kissed me. I smiled in the kiss. I slowly broke the kiss and he bit my neck again.  
''Bliz..''I whined again.  
He chuckled and then kissed me softly.  
''Come on Nova...have some fun.''He said while laughing.  
I smiled.  
He then kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moaned as he put his hands on my waist. I broke the kiss and he smirked at me and I smiled.  
''I love you.''He whispered.  
''Me too.''I whispered back.  
I gave him a quick peck and then I began to puh him off but he stayed still.  
''Where do you think your going?''He asked playfully.  
I smiled.  
''Downstairs.''I simply said.  
He shook his head.  
''No your not...your staying here.''He whispered.  
He then kissed my jawline and bit my neck moaned as some shivers ran down my spine.  
''Bliz..''I moaned.  
He stopped and looked at me. I saw his eyes they were full of lust and they seemed hungry for more. I stopped him before he could go further.  
''So where are you taking me?''I asked.  
He looked confused.  
''What?''He asked.  
I rolled my eyes with a smile.  
''I want to go to the movies.''I said.  
He smiled ''Okay...anything for you..''He whispered.I smiled and he kissed me again.

sparks POV

I sighed as I waited for Liam and Lay to get here. I was sitting outside I heard a loud beep I looked upand saw Liam and Lay waving at me. They were in Lay's car. I walked to them and quickly hopped in the car.  
''Hey Sparks.''Said Liam.  
I smiled.  
''Quiet now?''Asked Liam playfully as Lay began to drive away.  
''Yea.''I said.  
''So Sparks...how ya been?''Asked Lay.  
I stared.  
''What?''He asked.  
''Did you think it was a good idea to invite me to the party just to see Gina...naked?!''I yelped.  
He laughed.  
''She was naked?''He asked.  
I glared.  
''Don't act like you don't know.''I said angrily.  
''Sparks calm down...we thought that if you see Gina that well that you would take her and then become the old Sparks we miss.''Said Liam.  
I sighed.  
''Look you guys...I haveno intrest in other women.''I said.  
''But Sparks Gina is just...so hot...her perfect curves...her butt that just makes you want to-''I cut him off.  
''Okay I get it but I can't be with any other women-''  
''Just NOva.''Finished Lay we all stared at him.  
I put my head down.  
''Sparks...you do know that Nova is gone and...you may never see her again.''Said Liam. I sighed.  
''I haven't given up...and I know that one day..I'll see her again and when I do I will tell her how I feel...how sorry I am...and just hope she feels the same.''I said.  
''Look Sparks it's been years all of our friends have moved away and were the only ones left and we havnt seen them...Nova she left years ago and the chances are that she's already married and with kids.''Said Liam.  
I sighed.  
''With Bliz.''Said Lay.  
''Shut-up!''Yelled Liam to Lay.  
I looked out the window. My heart beated at the thougth of Nova married and with kids...and with Bliz! But that can't be true...At least I hope not.  
''Were here.''Siad Lay. he parks and we quickly walked to the door. We bought our tickets and walked inside.  
''Okay...you guys go in and...i'll buy the snacks.''I said as I scratched my head.  
''OKay...I want some popcorn.''Said Lay.  
''Just buy some big popcorn and a large soda...we'll meet you inside.''Said Liam.  
i smiled as they walked off.  
I quckly walked to the snacks I got some big popcorn and filled up a large soda. I payed for them andthen I began to walk back. I dropped my wallet as I stepped out of the food section. I groaned and grabbed the stuff with one hand I bend down to pick it up and then when I got up I stepped back alittle and bumped into someone.  
''Sorry.''I said as I turned around my eyes widened when I saw who it was.  
''No its-''She stopped talking when she saw me and her eyes widened too.  
I saw she had changed she was even more beautiful. She wore a very tight white dress that only reached to the middle of her mouth got dry. This wasn't the teenage Nova...This Nova was a women...

Nova's POV I could't believ my eyes! It was him...It was Sparks! He had changed he was more...manly. he seemed very attractive his face seemed more manly then before. I saw he was staring at me too.  
''Nova.''He said.  
I couldn't speak I was too shocked...I never thought I would see him again.

Sparks POV.  
''Sparks.''She said.  
I quickly put the soda and popcorn down and hugged her Iknew she was suprised at my sudden action.  
''I missed you Nova.''I said.  
''I'm sorry Nova...I'm really sorry for what I did to you...Please forgive me...I'm sorry very very sorry Nova.''I appoligized. Iknew this wasn't the moment or time but I didn't care.  
I broke the hug and she seemed shocked.  
''I'm sorry.''I whispered as I grabbed her hands.  
She opened her mouth to speak.  
''Nova!''Someone yelled.  
Nova looked behind her and she started to walk away I grabbed her arm.  
''Nova-''She spoke.  
''Sparks...this isn't the time...we'll talk another time...''She said.  
''When?''I asked.  
She sighed.  
''Tomorrow...I'll meet at the park in front of our old high school.''She said.  
I let go of her and she walked away I just stared forward.  
I slowly grabbed the food I have boughten and walked to where the movie was going to be at. I can't belive I just saw her...Nova...  
I walked in and saw Liam and Lay. I sat down next to them.  
''What took you so long?''Whispered Lay.  
I didn't respond I just gave them their food and faced forward.  
I could't believe this...Nova...

Through the whole movie I didn't even pay it ended we walked out and Lay drove me home I didn't say a word.  
''See ya tomorrow.''Said Lay.  
I smiled and waved.  
I walked in the house and walked straight upstairs I took my clothes off and I was only iin my boxers...I laid on my bed and faced the cieling...Nova..

Nova's POV.  
I was laying on my bed with my pj's on. Ebony had fallen asleep and Bliz was in the bathroom. I can't belive I saw Sparks...He...was the leats person I wanted to see after what he did to me.  
I can't even face him...I was so stupid to fall into his trick. I hate him! I glared at the cieling.  
But...he apoligized...over and over...And he didn't care if he caused a scene...  
After all these years. Could he still be the same sparks?  
I sighed and then Bliz walked outof the bathroom he smiled at me and I smiled back he quickly laid beside me and I turned to face him.  
''Hey sweetie.''He whispered.  
I smiled.  
He then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him brooke the kiss after a whil.  
''Can you belive our weddinng is so soon?''He asked excited. I smiled.  
''I know...I can't believe it eathier.''I said.  
He kissed my forehead and I smiled.  
''But why did you want t have the wedding here?''He asked.  
I smiled.  
''Because...I like this place.''I said.  
''Good enough for me.''He said and kissed me again...

Review Please... 


	27. Chapter 27

I Chapter 27 Spark's POV

I woke up at the sound of my alarm I opened my eyes and looked at the time it was 11:00am. It was late and normally I wouldn't say that but I havn't forgotten...Today I'm going to meet up with Nova and there is no chance I'm going to miss that.  
I stood up and ran in the bathroom I quickly showered and put on my best black jeans with a white tanktp and a red plaid shirt at the top.  
I ran out of the bathroom and ran downstairs before I left the house I made sure Ihad everything I needed...Wallet...Keys...Phone...Luck...  
I walked out and ran to the park where we were meeting at. I had to get there...I had to meet up with Nova and tell her how I feel...this could be my only chance.  
But what if she doesn't come...what if she hates me so much that...She won't even talk to me anymore...  
I got to the park and panted as I stopped running. I havn't ran like that in ages...

Some time passed and passed and passed...but no Nova...I was worried now...What if she doesn't come...I won't blame her at all...I did hurt her alot. I still remember the last words she said to me...''I hate you..'' And I don't blame her...It's all my fualt.

''Hey Sparks.''I snapped out of y thought and looked next to me and there was Nova.  
She looked beautiful...With her pink tight dress with one strap. I saw her curves were more visible then before...she was all women... I looked into her eyes and saw how beautiful they were,Oh how I have missed them.  
I stood up from the rock I was sitting on and walked up to her.  
''I thought you weren't going to come.''I gasped out.  
''I know I'm late...I was busy.''She said.  
I smiled and kneeled downin front of her she looked confused. I grabbed her hands in mine and kissed them.  
''I'm sorry Nova...please forgive me for what I did to you..please,pease,please...I'm so sorry...Sorry,Sorry,Sorry...All these years I been wanting to tell you this...I'm sorry.''I said. I felt like crying.  
'''Sparks I...''She shook her head...I knew she was trying to fiind the right words to say.  
''Sorry..''I whispered.  
She stared at me and bit her lip.  
''Sparks...you hurt me...alot...I-I was just stupid-''I cut her off.  
''No!..you aren't stupid...I'm the stupid one...I didn't realize how important you are...how important you are to me...I was stupid to use you Nova...I know I hurt you and IA'm sorry...I promised that I changed.''I said.  
She sighed and stood up but I still holded her hands.  
''Sparks...I forgive you.''She said.  
I smiled for the first time in many years. I hugged her.  
''Thankyou Nova...you make me so happy to hear those words.''I said with a smile as I broke the hug.  
''Nova...your very important to me.''I said.  
''And I...''I stopped talking how am I supposed to tell her this.  
''You what?''She asked.  
''I...I know you may not believe me but...I...I still have feelings for you Nova...I never forgot you.''I said.  
Her eyes widened and she tookher hands away from mine.  
''But Sparks...It's been years.''She said.  
''I know and...I just want you to give me a chance...let me be that guy you have always dreamed of.''I said.  
''Sparks-''  
''Give me a chance Nova...I promise that I'm a changed man.''I said.  
''But...I...I already have the guy I dreamed of.''She said.  
I was shocked...No! No!...I'm losing her.  
''And were getting married.''She said.  
That when It hit it...I flt my heart break I felt the tears come and I felt my hands turn into fists.  
No! No! I lost her!  
''No Nova...please don't get married...I can't lose you...''  
I grabbed her hand.  
'Please...I can't live without you.''I whispered.  
''Sparks...It's too late.''She said.  
I grabbed her face and held her close.  
''It's never too late.''I said.  
She grabbed my hands and slipped them off of her face.  
''It's too late.''She reapeated.  
I tried to grabbed her again but she slapped my hands away.  
''Sparks...your making this harder...I know you...I'm sure you have lots of grls that are crazy for you...go with them.''She said angrily.  
As we spoke rain began to fall.  
''But none are as good as you.''I whispered.  
''Sparks...I'm getting married...I'm going to have my wedding next week-''  
''No!...Pease don't...''  
''I'm getting married with Bliz and-''  
''With Bliz!...With him?!''I yelped.  
''Yes..''Shesaid.  
''Please don't.''I said.  
''Sparks you don't get it...you may love me but have you ever thought that I may love someone else!...I'm getting married with Bliz...he and I have a daughter!''Sheyelled.  
My eyes widened and I was dead right there.  
''A...daughter.''I whispered.  
I stookmy head and ran...I ran passed Nova I kept running and running.  
I ran passed the rain and passed everything...I just wanted to disapear...Disapear forever!  
I ran and found myself in a field...  
''NOOO...Nova!''I yelled and fell to the ground...  
She has a kid...with Bliz!  
I LOST HER FOREVER!

Review please... 


	28. Chapter 28

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP GOING AND HAPPY...I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TRY TO GUESS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT THANKS ALL...

Chapter 28 Sparks POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked up and saw darkness I quickly got up with a groan but...I wasn't out in the park like I remembered. I was on my bed, And I saw my room as my vision cleared out some more.  
I stood up and walked out of my room...but who brought me here? I walked downstairs and yawned as I got to the bottem and then I saw my friends. They waved at me and I sat down on the couch.  
''Sparks...what happened?''Asked Liam.  
I stayed quiet.  
''Sparks why on earth were you on the ground at the park...We found you all wet and you looked dead.''Said Lay.  
I looked down...I didn't want to talk...I don't even want to live anynmore.  
''Sparks...hello?''Said Liam.  
I sighed.  
''I don't want to live anymre.''I whispered.  
''What!...Why?''Asked Liam.  
''My life is over...please...kill me.''I whispered.  
I knew they were shocked.  
''Sparks your crazy!''Yelped Lay.  
''Please kill me.''I whisperd again.  
''Sparks what the hell!''Yelled Liam.  
''I don't want to live..''I said a little louder.  
Liam grabbed my shoulders and shook me.  
''Snap out of it!''He yelled.  
''What happened Spark?''Asked Lay.  
And that did it I broke down into tears.I don't like to cry and it isn't manly like but in this situation I just can't hold them back. I fell on the ground while putting my hands on my face. I hate my life...I don't want to live!  
''Sparks!''Yelled Lay.  
''I don't want to live anymore! My life is over! Please...Kill me!...Nova! NNoovvvaa!''I yelled out.  
''Sparks I don''t understand.''Said Lay.  
smashed my fists on the ground and shut my eyes hardly shut.  
''I saw Nova..I met with her...and...I told her everythhing I needed to say...She...She...''I couldn't say the rest.  
''She what?''Asked Lay.  
''She has a daughter...and she's going to get married with Bliz!''I yelled and cried some more.  
They didn't talk anymore.  
''I want to die...Please I can't live like this...I lost her...forever...''I whispered.  
''Sparks...it's okay you'll find soomeone else.''Said Liam.  
''But no one like her!''I yelled.  
''Sparks-''  
''Just leave me alone.''I said.  
''We will...but remember...we will always be there for you.''Said Liam.  
I heard them leave and close the door.  
I lost her...I lost her...

Nova's POV I felt like crying all of these emotions going on...I don't know what to do. I saw how huirt Sparks was...what if...he really does have feelings for me...after all of these years...But I still can't forget what he did to me...Besides...I have somoeone else...That loves me and I...  
I sighed...I don't know if I love him back.  
When I was in high school I loved Spaerks even though I didn't want to addmit it but I did love him alot...Ididn't care how he acted but after that night I just couldn't and hoped that I wouldn't face him.  
Bliz walked in the bedroo while holding Ebony.  
''Hey Sweethheart.''He said as hee sat next to on the bed.  
I then he looked down at Ebony.  
'You know Nova...I have always wondered why Ebony's eyes were black.''He said.  
I felt nervous.  
''Um...I dont know eathier.''I said quickly He looked at me and I smiled nervously.  
''You know Nova...I like being a father...and Ebony is the best gift you have ever given me.''He said.  
I smiled and he kiss me softly and then we looked down at Ebony.  
''When do you think she'll say her first word?''Asked Bliz.  
''I dn't know but..I'm sure its soon.''I said He smiled down at her as she drank her bottle.  
I just hope he never finds out the...truth.

Sparks POV I was sitting on my bed with only my boxers on.I was thinking about...the dream I had the other night. 'Dont lose it?' Is what it kept repeating...But I now know what it lose it?...Well I lost it!But it said 'fight for it.'' Is it oo late to win Nova's heart again? Can I show her that I can make her happy?  
'Fight for it.'  
You know what I will fight for iit..I will show her how much I love her...And how much I can make her happy.  
I will fight for her!

review please! 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Sparks POV

I was up...I was already dressed and I was going to Nova's house. I knew where she lived and I will talk to her...I will!I walked outof my house and began to walk to Nova's...I will not lose her againn! I will fight for her and I will show her! I don't care if Bliz is there...I don't care!  
I arrived at Nova's house quickly. I began to walk straight to her door but then...I felt nervous again.. I stopped. I think it will be better if I go through the back.  
I quickly ran to her gate and climbed over it. I saw a tree that led to her window. Such good luck!  
I walked to it and climbed while using my tail...I'm so lucky to have one. I got on the roof making sure that I don't fall. I saw Nova's window I quickly walked to it. I peeked inside and saw nothing but then I saw the door open I hid myself somemore. I saw Bliz walk in I glared and then I saw Nova walk in...she was beautiful.  
I saw Bliz grab her and tell her smething but I couldn't he kissed her! He kissed Nova! Fire started iniside of me! I saw how he holded her...I saw howew Nova kiss him back... I just wanted to jump through the window...If bliz wants to kiss something make him kiss my fist!  
I saw them break apart and then they walked downstairs. I quietly opened the window and stepped inside. I took a deep breath and shut the window making sure I didn't make any noise. I looked around the room and then I heard noise...I quickly panicked.  
I looked around and ran to the closest. I opened it and got inside.  
I peeked out. I saw Nova and no Bliz.  
I moved my leg and dropped something out and the closet door opened...I'm screwed.  
I saw Nova walk to it and open it and I came falling out.  
''Sparks!''She yelped I gave her a shy smile and stood up.  
''What are you doing here!''She yelled.  
''Nova calm down...I-I came to talk.''I said.  
She crossed hr arms.  
''We are donee talking!''She yelled.  
''I'm getting married and that's that!''She yelled.  
''Nova...pleas-''  
''No Sparks!''She yelled.  
''Nova...please.''I whisperd.  
I kneeled down again.  
''Please believe me...I love you...believe me...I cann't lose you again.''I said.  
She stayed quiet.  
''Sparks I don't love you anymore...I don't think I ever did.''She said.  
That broke my heart.  
''Please.''I whispered.  
She was about to speak again when we heard a baby cry. Nova sighed and walk out of the door I followed her and she went in a room. I slowly entered and peeked inside.  
"Shh." Said Nova.  
Who was she talking to? Her back was to me so I couldn't see.  
"Nova?"I said.  
She slowly turned around and I was shocked at what I saw. I knew she told me this before but it still shocked me and I felt pain inside.

I wil update almost every hour I will try bcuse I see someon is loving this story...I will work and work...review please... 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Sparks POV

I saw the thing she was holding in her hands...It shocked me..alot! It broke my heart I felt a very big pain inside of me...like my heart just dropped and broke like glass.  
''Sparks this is Ebony..''Said Nova with a sigh.  
I just stared...I was...just...sad.  
My hands were down at my sides and I just looked at the ground with a sad face...I never thought this wouold happen...I lost her...I just lost her..what do I do now? I loved her...I still love her but...A child is what brings a couple together...forever.  
''Sparks?''Said Nova.  
I looked at her. ''Is this...yours and...Bliz's baby?''I asked.  
She stayed still but she did't speak. What if...it iisn't bliz's baby.  
''Nova...''I said.  
She nodded quickly.  
''O-of course...W-why wouldn't it be.''She said quickly...its sounded like she was lying.  
''Are you sure.''I said.  
She nodded quickly like a child that was in between a lie.  
''Has...she spoken yet?''I asked.  
She shookk her head.  
''No...She hasn't spoken but it's been years she shoould of said something by now.''Said Nova.  
''C-Can I...hold her?''I asked.  
Nova stared at mee then at her baby.  
''O-okay.''She said.  
She handed me the baby slowly. I took it in my arms and looked at it. She was even more beautiful...she was bright yellow just like Nova...But...she had black eyes like mine...  
''Is this really Bliz'z baby?''I asked.  
''of course...I told you.''Said Nova.  
The baby stared at m and smiled. I smiled back for the first time in years I smiled. I felt happy holding Ebony...even though she isn't mine...I feel a connection...something...I feel like she is something I need to care about. I slowly touched her cheek and rubbbed it and she laughed.  
I grinned at her and she took my hand.

Nova's POV I looked at Sparks...He looked like a father holding Ebony.I saw the way he looked at her...  
With so much care and love. I saw him smile as Ebony took his looked great seemed caring and I have never seen this part of Sparks before.

Sparks POV I smiled again as I carressed her cheek once more.  
''Ebony.''I whispered with a grin.  
''D..daddy.'' I was shocked.

review what do you think? anither chapter is coming in a few ninutes 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Sparks POV

I stared down at Ebony her first word was 'daddy' but thats not what shocked me the was the fact that she called 'Me' daddy.  
I looked at Nova and I saw her widened also seemed shocked. I looked at Ebony again and she giggled.  
''Daddy.''She said again.  
I looked at Nova.  
''She...she called me daddy.''I said with a grin.  
Nova hadn't spoken yet.  
''But...Bliz is her dad.''Said Nova after a while.  
I looked at Ebony again.  
''I'll just take her.''Said Nova.  
I gave Ebony to Nova but she cried once Nova had her.  
''Daddy!...Daddy!''She cried.  
Nova handed her to me and I smiled down at her.  
''She wants me.''I said with a grin.  
Nova sighed.  
I touched Ebny's headand rubbbedit softly her fur was so soft.I slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead softly I felt so happy at that moment.

All afternoon I was with Ebony Nova left to her room and I just stayd with Ebony I just couldn't keep my eyes off of at the end she fell asleep I slowly laid her in her crib and tucked her in. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and smiled down at her as she slept. I quietly exited the room and shut the door.  
I walked to Nova's room and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands on her face.  
''Nova?''I said She looked up and quickly wiped some tears away.  
''Oh...uh hey Sparks.''She said.  
''Were you crying?''I asked as I went to sit by her.  
''What...no.''She said.  
I stared at her and she just sighed.  
''You and uuh...Bliz...created a beautiful baby...Nova.''I said.  
''Yea.''She said.  
''But...why does she have black eyes?''I asked.  
She looked at me.  
''I uh...don't know.''She said.  
I sighed and we stayed quiet for a long time. What if it's true what if she really doesn't love me...and she loves Bliz...can I live with out her?  
''Nova...how can I stop you from...getting married?''I asked.  
She sighed and we both stood up.  
''Sparks I told you...I'm getting married.''She said.  
''But...is there a way I can stop you?''I asked.  
''No.''  
''What if I said that I loved you?''  
''No.''  
''What if...I take you far away from here?''  
''...No.''  
I grabed her waist and brought her close to me she put her hands on my upper arms.  
''What if I...''  
I got close to her face.  
''Kissed you.''I whispered.  
''Spar-''  
I cut Nova off and the way I did it was that my lips...were on hers. O my she was sweet...Very very sweet. I loved it! I forgot how good she tasted. How the shock ran through my body and how good it felt.

Nova's POV Sparks kissed me! But it felt good...It felt great! I felt a shock of pleassure run through me he closed his eyes and I slowly closed mine too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him grabbed my waist tighter and brought me as close as he can to himself.  
He lifted me up but we kept kissing.I didn't know if this was right or wrong but...It felt so right.  
He laid me down on the bed with him on top I moaned alittle and he rubbed his hand up and down my side.  
He slowly began to kiss down my jawline and he bit into my neck.I arched my back and moaned.  
He kissed me again and began to take my shirt slid it off of me and I moaned. I reachjed my hands to his shirt and slowly began to take it off. He broke the kiss for a second and took off his shirt and he went right back to kissing me.  
I rubbed my hands on his chest and then on his stomach it was tone and muscular...I clenched his abs and rubbed them.

Sparks POV I slowly kissed Nova's neck as she sqeezed my abs...it felt so good.I bit into her neck and she moaned out a word that really made me want her.  
''Sparky...''  
She began to unbuckle my belt and I slowly kissed her chest.  
But something happened...because she pushed me off and stood up put her shirt on and I quickly strood up.  
''Nova...what's wrong?''I asked.  
''Sparks go.''She said as she hugged herself.  
''But No-''  
''Just go!''She yelled.  
I quickly buckled my belt and put on my shirt. I walked out of her room and downstairs. I ran out the door I knew Nova was mad.  
I'm so stupid! What the hell is wrong with me! I had a chance and what did I do...I screwed it up thats what!  
I glared at the ground and walked to my house. I'm so stupid!  
Later...

''You screwed up dude.''Said Lay.  
I sighed.  
''I know...I'm an idiot.''I said.  
''But Sparks...I was thinking while you were explaining the story...why on earth did Nova 'and' Bliz's daughter call you...daddy?''Asked Liam.  
''I don't know she's a baby...she could calll her mom daddy she doesn't know.''I said.  
''What if she's your daughter.''Said Lay.  
We looked at him.  
''What?!...look think about it...Nova panicks everytime someone asks her why her baby's eyes are black...just like you Sparks...the baby called you daddy what if destany made it so you would figure it out...And last you and nova had sex before she left...What if she left because she got pregnant...she never said why she left.''Said Lay.  
I looked down he was right.  
''For the first time you make sense Lay.''Said Liam, while crossing his arms.  
''Thanks you.''Said Lay.  
''What if she is my baby?''I whispered.  
''Then you'll have to fight for her.''Said Liam.  
''Yes.''Said Lay.  
''But...Nova doesn't want me.''I said.  
''Look Sparks if...if Ebony is your baby...you have rights and if she is your bab,...you can have a better chance with Nova.''Said Liam.  
I stayed quiet.  
''I don't know.''I said.

All afternoo we talked about the same thing...I was getting more convinced...and more angry! Why wouldn't Nova tell me! She thinks she can hde this forever! Not any more!

The Next Day.  
I was walking angrly to Nova's house...We are going to have a serious talk. She can't deny it any longer...The truth has to come out. If Ebony is my child then I will take action and be her father. I will care and love her.  
As I got to Nova's house I saw Bliz srive away from the drive way he must be going to work.  
I glared and marched up to nova's door.I knocked loudly.  
Nova opened up she was about to speak when she saw me but I pushed passed her.  
''Sparks...whats wrong with you!''She yelled.  
My back was to her.  
''Nova...I have a question and I want the truth.''I said.  
''I am not going to answer any stupid question Now le-''  
''Is Ebony my daughter!''

review what do you think!  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Spark's POV

''Tell me!''I yelled.  
I saw Nova she was shocked...very shocked. I was mad I won't take any more lies. I glared at her and clenched my fists.  
''Nova!...I want the truth!''I yelled.  
She panicked.  
''Um...No!...W-why would you think that?''She said as her voice cracked.  
''Your lieing.''I said.  
She shook her head rapidly.  
''No!...I-Im not.''She said.  
I glared and pointed at her.  
''Tell me the truth!''I yelled.  
''Sparks...go.''She said.  
She opened the door but I closed it again.  
''Tell...Me...The...Truth!''I said angrily.  
She bit her lip and had a worried look on her turned her back to me and said.  
''Just go..''  
I glaredand I grabbed her arms again and made her face me.  
''Tell me nova...I want to now if I'm a father.''I said.  
''Sparks...Please.''She began.  
''No Nova...''I said.  
''Am I the father!''I yelled again.  
''NO!''She yelled.  
''Then explain to me why her eyes afre black...why she called'me' dad...and why did yoou leave a few years back!''I yelled.  
''I-I...Idon't know...Just go.''She said.  
I kneeled down and grabbed her hands.  
''Please I want the truth.''I said.  
She was about to speak when somene walked was Bliz he stared at tookher hands away from me and I stood up.  
''Bliz.''Said Nova. she walked to him and hugged kept looking at me as he grabbed Nova's waist.  
''Bliz...You uh..remember sparks...right?''Asked Nova to Bliz.  
''Oh yea...Sparks! I knew I knew that face!''He yelped him smile angered me.  
''Bliz..''I said simply.  
''He just uh...came to visit me and uh...he was just leaving...right Sparks...''Said Nova.  
''Uh yea...I was just leaving bye uh I have to go.''I said and sqeezed by them.I ran out of the house and began to walk to mine.  
I aam now convinced that Ebony is my baby...I'm the father...But I still need Nova to admit it...I don't know how but I'm getting the truth out no matter how long it if she is my baby...I will see her and no one is going to stop me!

review please! 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Nova's POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around. I sighed I was about to get up when somoething grabbed my waist and dragged me under the covers. It was Bliz...he held me on top of him and I smiled.  
''Where do you think your going?''He asked playfully.  
''Getting up.''I said.  
He smiled.  
''No...your staying here.''He whispered.  
I smiled.  
''You can't make me...''I whispered.  
He smirked.  
''Oh yes I can.''He said.  
He quickly flipped us over so he was on top and then he kissed me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and he moaned as he grabbed my waist. My tail slowly wraped around him and he smiled in the kiss. AFter a while I broke the kiss I opened my eyes and saw Sparks...what Sparks! He smirked at me and then kissed me again. I broke the kiss and Sparks began to kiss my neck...I moaned and he bit it.  
''Sparks...''I moaned...  
He stopped and looked at me...The image got blurry and soon I saw it wasn't Sparks it was Bliz.  
''What did you say?''Asked Bliz. His eyyes were wide and he quickly got off of me.  
''Why did you say his name!''Said Bliz loudly.  
I panicked.  
''I-Im...sorry Bliz...I-I didn't mean to.''I said.  
''You don't just say someones name Nova...why did you say his name...?!''  
''I-.''  
''Were you thinking about him!''He yelled.  
''No!...Bliz...I don't know why I said his name it's just we had a fight and it sort of stuck to my mind but please don't get mad.''I said.  
His face softened and he grabbed my hands.  
''I'm sorry it's just that...I thought you said his namebecause of something else.''He said.  
I sighed.  
''So what did you talk about?''He asdked.  
I looked down.  
''Sparks...has feelings for me...he came and begged me to take him back but...I can't...I told him I was getting married next weeek and that...we have a baby...But he weon't listen.''..I said.  
''Do you want me to talk to him?...I'll make sure he stays away from you.''Said Bliz.  
''No Bliz...just don't...Just leave him.''I said.  
Bliz sighed.  
''Okay.''

Sparks POV I wasd sitting on the couch just wehat amI supposded to do! Nova is getting married and now there is no way to get her back...Unless I try my hardest to win her heart...  
I have to have her again...I love her too much.  
I clenched my fists I will not let her get married.

Review please... 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 One week later.  
The day of the wedding.

"Oh...you look beautiful." Said colly. She was one of bliz's cousins. She is blue with yellow eyes. She is very nice and she just helped me get ready for my wedig. I was now dressed up.  
"Nova look at yourself."she said as she led me to te mirror.  
I gasped when I saw myself I did look beautiful I had a long white dress it was very tight from the top and from the bottem it was puffy. It had some white jewels on the front. I had a white crown on me made out of cloth. And it was strapless.  
"Just beautfiul. Bliz will live you..."she said.  
I smiled then someone came throuh the door.  
"Its time." She said...it was bliz's sister a black monkey with purple eyes.  
I smiled nd we all walked out of the house. I was nervous. Very nervous.  
I got in the small cairage that bliz'z cousin ordered. She said I would look like a princes in this.  
As we rode to the wedding I felt like throwing up.  
Am I making the right choice.  
Do I want to be with bliz my whole life.  
So many thoughts went through my head.  
"Nervous."asked Colly.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Very..."I said.  
She smiled.  
"Don't worry...it'll pass like wind." She said.  
I smiled nd looked to my side.  
"Oh..I forgot here is the boqout of flowers. She handed them to me they were all pink and white.  
"Now we are almost there...take a deep breath." She said.  
I did and closed my eyes for a while.  
I have to do this...ebony needs a father...a good one.I opened my eyes. Let's get this over wih.  
The carrige arived in front of the weding. It was going to be outsde in a big field where there were trees all around. I peeked out the window and saw bliz in his suit. I had to admit he looked handsome.  
Colly got out of the carrige and then helped me out.  
Everyone stood and I felt nervous again. I blushed as i walked through the asile.  
Bliz smiled at me.  
When I arrived at front I sighed he grabbed my hand nd whipered something in my ear.  
"You look beautiful."he whispered.  
I smiled an he did too.  
"Everyone take your seats."  
Everyone sat and I and bliz kneeled down hilding eah others hands.  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of two young people...nova...and bliz."  
Through the whole speech I felt nervous and sick. Everytime I looked at bliz he would have a huge smile on his face and I would smile back.  
Then came the moment we all waited for.  
"If anyone objects to this weding...speak now or forever hold you silence."  
I look around...I don't know why but...I was just hoping someone would objecy...but noone.  
"Very well..."  
"Bliz do you take nova as your beloved wife to love an to hold in sicknesd and in health till death do you apart?"  
We looked at eachother. Bliz smiled and holded my hands tightly.  
"I do." He said.  
"Nova...do you take bliz as your beloved husband to love an to hold in sickness and in health till death do you apart?"  
I looked at bliz nd he smiled.  
"I..."  
I stopped and looked around. Colly nodded and I looked at bliz again. His smile was slowly fading away.  
"I..."  
He now had a worried look on his face and his grip on my hands losened.  
I had to say yes...I took a deep breath.  
"I-"  
"Stop!"

Review...what do you think is going to happen? 


	35. Chapter 35

, Chapter 35

Gasps were heard all around "Sparks?" I. Said as we all turned and saw sparks up on a horse.  
"Stop the wedding!" He yelled.  
Everyone gasped and I droped my flowers.  
"Come with me Nova!" He yelled.  
Bliz grabbed me and put me behind him.  
"She isn't going anywhere!"yelled Bliz.  
Sparks glared and then took something out of his pocket everyone gasped when they saw what it was.I even gasped.  
"She's coming with me." Said Sparks as he pointed the gun at Bliz. Screams and gasped were heard around and some people dropped to the floor.I looked at bliz and he glared at Sparks.  
"Nova...get over here!" Yelled Sparks.  
"Over my dead body!" Yelled Bliz.  
Sparks loaded the gun and pointed it at Bliz more screams were heard.  
"That can be arranged." Said Sparks.  
I looked around and saw Ebony she was suprisaly fast asleep in Colly's arms as she hid under the side table.I qickly looked at Sparks.  
"Come here Nova..." he said.  
I looked at Bliz his face showed no fear but he was angry. I touched his arm and he stared at me with a worried look. I nodded and walk away from him."but Nova.." I shut him up by putting up my hand. I walked to sparks and got on the hoarse. My legs were to one side. I holded onto Sparks waist.  
he put the gun away and pulled the hoarse the hoarse yelped and ran into the trees.  
"Novvaa!" I heard Bliz yell.  
I saw him run to us but I knew he would never catch up. I closed my eyes and held on tight I knew if I eveñ let go ust alittle I will fall.  
I didn't know where Sparks is taking me...I dnt really want to know.  
I looked up at Spard fce and he just glared forward...sometimes...I just wish I could read his mind. He gripped the rope hard nd I just turned back and closed my eyes.  
This is going to be the longest ride...

Through the whole ride the horase ran and ran...we were so far that I hsd no ides where we were. Everything looked the same. It was already nightime. And we still weren't there. I was tired my butt hurt...it hurt a lot. I clenched my eyes shut.  
"Were here." I heard Sparks say.  
I opened my eyes nd saw the most beautiful thing...There was a beach...I saw how the moon glittered on the water.  
Sparks got down and tied up the horse. I saw there wad a cabin it was smal but it looked beautiful. He tied the horse to it and I got down. My legs were so numb I almost fell but Sparks caught didn't say anything he just made me stand and went to unpack the horse.  
I just stared at him and ten I walked to the front of the cabin I walked in and saw just a table with two chairs and a bed for two on the side. The cabin wasbvery clean. It had a fire place next to the door.  
I walked out and saw the palm trees around and the bushes that surrounded us. I looked at the ocean. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
"Its beautiful...right?" I heard someone say.  
I turned around and saw Sparks.  
I glared.  
"Why did you bring me here!" I yelled.  
He glared.  
"I stopped you from making a mistake!" He yelled at me.  
"It wasn't a mistake...I was getting married you can't just steal me from my weding!" I yelled.  
His face softened and he holded my hands.  
"I can if I love that person."  
He stared at me and I looked into his eyes. Should I believe him?  
" don't you get it Nova...I just love you so much I can't lose you...I need you. I stole you but I brought you to your dream life..." he said.  
I was confused.  
"Remember what you told me...how you wanted to live on the beach...with a small cabin right in front..." he stopped talking and he holded me close.  
"And with a guy that will protect you...want you...love you." He said.  
I was touched by all of this.  
"I love you Nova." He said.  
I got out of his arms snd walked inside. I need to think.  
I laid down and closed my eyes...what am I going to do?

The Next Day.,...

I woke up and yawned. I opened my eyes and stood up. I looked around and saw an empty room.I yawned again and stood up. I walked out of the cabin and looked up I saw the sky was gray and it looked like it was going to rain. How long was I asleep for?  
I looked forward and saw Sparks he was cutting some wood. He had no shirt on just his jeans. I stared at his mucles. He looked so handsome.  
I shook my head to snap out of these crazy thoughts. He looked up nd saw me I turned away. Then some thunder struck. Sparks grabbed the wod and ran towards me.  
"Better get inside." He said.  
I followed him and closed the door.  
He began to fix the fire. I looked out of the window and saw that the rain began to fall. I walked to the table an turned on two candles. I walked to the window and shut the curtains.  
I sighed and sat on the rug. It was so soft.  
I looked at Sparks as he threw the wood in the fire. He looked so hansome with those abs that just make you want to-wait! I shouldn't be thinking this at all!  
He stole me from my wedding I should be mad.  
He finished and then he sat down on the rug with a sigh.  
But he said he loved me...he said he would do anything for me...should I give him a chance?  
Sparks turned and looked at me. I just put my head down. He scooted close to me. I leaned on the bed.  
"Are you cold?" He asked.  
I didn't do or say anything. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me close to him. I didn't know if I should but...he was so warm...and I semmed very protected here. I sighed and let him hold me.  
I soon fell asleep.

I woke up and yawned...I have been sleeping al day. I slowly sat up but Sparks covered my eyes.  
"W-Whats wrong?" I asked.  
"Cover your eyes." He said I did as told and he stood me up. The cabin wad warm. He let me uncover my eyes nd I gasped. There was picnic blanket set up in front of the fire place and there were some candles around..I saw Sparks had set up some food and I saw there were rose petals on the gtound. I sat down an he did too "Did you do this?" I asked.  
He smiled and nodded.  
I smiled.  
We ate but we didn't talk it was awkward should I still be mad?  
When we were done eating he sighed.  
"There's more." He said.  
"Why did you do this?" I asked.  
He sighed.  
"Nova this is a way of saying...sorry...I know you don't believe me that I did change and that I love you...I know you may not...love me...but I will do my best to win you over. That's why I wrote this...song...its about me...being sorry for all the pain I hve caused you...especiallly when I was young and I...used you." He said.  
He stood up and took a deep breath and started.

I watched the proverbial sunrise Coming up over the Paciﬁc end You might think I'm losing my mind But I will shy away from the speciﬁcs

Cause I don't want you to know where I am Cause then you'll see my heart In the saddest state it's ever been This is no place to try and live my life

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it See that line? Where I never should've crossed it Stop right there! Where I never should've said that It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back

I'm sorry for the person I became I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again Cause who I am hates who I've been Who I am hates who I've been

I talk to absolutely no one Couldn't keep to myself enough And the things bottled inside Have ﬁnally begun to create so much pressure That I'm to blow up and

I heard the reverberating footsteps Syncing up to the beating of my heart And I was positive that unless I got myself together I would watch me fall apart

And I can't let that happen again Cause then you'll see my heart In the saddest state it's ever been This is no place to try and live my life

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it See that line? I never should've crossed it Stop right there! I never should've said that It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it See that line? Well, I never should've crossed it Stop right there! Well, I never should've said that It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back

I'm sorry for the person I became I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again Cause who I am hates who I've been Who I am hates who I've been

Who I am hates who I've been And who I am will take the second chance you gave me Who I am hates who I've been 'Cause who I've been only ever made me

So sorry for the person I became So sorry that it took so long for me to change I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again Cause who I am hates who I've been Who I am hates who I've been

He finished up nd looked at me.

Review please.  
Do any of you know this song? 


	36. Chapter 36

Okay I just put chapter 35 here's another chapter.

Chapter 36 Novas POV

I was touched truly touched at what Sparks just did. I know that no one will ever dare to do this. Not even bliz. Sparks blushed.  
"I know it was stupid and-" I quickly stood and interupted him.  
"No Sparks...I ...I loved it." I said. He smiled and I did too.  
I now know that he has changed he isn't that Sparks from high school anymore...he was truthful...caring...loveable...and he was romantic. I smiled and he grabbed my hands.  
"I know you may be mad for me stealing you but...I just love you so much...I love you and...I can't stand seeing you with someone else."said Sparks.  
I didn't know what to say. He smiled and hugged me close and I let him. I felt him kiss my head. I broke the hug just alittle so Sparks holded me and so I can see him. I stared in his eyes and he stared back at mine. We slowly started leaning in...till our lips connected.  
This time I instanly kissed back. He grabbed my waist and brought me very close. I griped some of his fur from the back of his head. He wrapped his tail around me and I moaned.  
After a while our lungs were burning. We broke the kiss and we looked at each other. We both panted. Then he kissed me again. I moaned as he lifted me up bridal style and walked to the bed.  
When he got there he stayed standing while we kissed. I rubbed his chest with on hand and then he broke the kiss and laid me down.  
He looked down at me and smirked as he took off his shirt. He laid ontop of me and began to kiss me again. He quickly began to kiss me down my jawline and my neck.  
"Sparks." I moaned.  
He bit my neck and I arched my back at the feeling. He slowly reached his hands to my back and began to unzip my dress. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed my neck. He slowly finished unzipping my dress and he slowly began to slide it off of me.  
I moaned his name out one more time til I got lost in his love making.

The Next Day...

I streched my arms out as I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I closed my eyes again. I slowly turned with my eyes closed I was now facing the cieling. I reached next to me and felt nothing.  
My eyes shot open and I looked around...oh No...I instantly panicked...this couldn't be happening again...not again!  
I yelled out his name.  
"Sparks!"  
No answer. I felt like crying.  
"Looking for someone?" Asked a playful voice.  
I looked up and saw Sparks smirking..he only had his boxers on.  
"I...I thought you left." I said as I calmed down.  
He had a concerned look now. He walked over to me and laid down next to me and began to stroke my cheek.  
"Why would you think that?" He asked.  
"Its just that-"  
"That was the old sparks...I will never leave you." He said.  
I smiled and he kissed my head. I laid down and sighed. "Sparks.." I said.  
He was stroking my cheek.  
"Hmm." Was all he said.  
"A-are you mad?" I asked.  
He stoped stroking my cheek and looked at me.  
"Why would I be mad?" He asked..  
"Ya know...for not believeing in you and...for almost getting married."I said.  
"Nova...I was furious...but now that I have you in my arms...I can't think of nothing else to be then happy."he said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry Sparks...I thought I was doing the rght thing but...I now know my true love is you." I said.  
He kissed my forehead softly.  
"My heart is yours nova...forever." he whispered.  
I smiled and cuddled up to him. I gently began to rub his chest. I slowly rubbed through the white chest fur. Sparks began to rub my side and that made me shiver in a good way. He smirked and I began to kis his chest softly. He moaned and I smiled and kept doing it.  
"You...know how bring the..animal in me." He moaned.  
"Well animal sparky is fun." I said.  
He frowned.  
"What did I say about that name." He said a little angry.  
I smiled and pulled him on top of me.  
"I say I can call you that anytime...sparky." I said and then kissed him.

All morning we laid there kising and cuddling...sometimes talking. Then I wanted to get up.

"Sparks let go." I said.  
He was holding my waist as I stood. He was laying on the bed and I was up at the edge an it was hard for me...One...because he woulnt let go...Two...because I tried to keep the blanket over my naked body.  
"Nova...come on." He whined.  
"But Sparks we have been laying all day." I said.  
He smirked and began to pull harder.  
"That's what I want." He said.  
I groaned and yanked my body away from his arms.  
"Sorry Sparky...I'm getting up." I said.  
He pouted.  
I grabbed all of my clothes from the floor and saw sparks looking at me.  
"Can you...turn around...ya know so I can change." I said smirked.  
"Why?...you said you wanted to get up...and your up so change if you want but...in front of me." He said with grin. I glared.  
"I will not change in front of you...so how about you turn around before I slap you!" I yelled.  
His smirked widened.  
"Come on...I know how you look naked..." he said.  
"Shut up Sparks...please just...turn around." I said.  
He grinned.  
"Fine I will...but you owe me." He said.  
"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.  
"In time...you'll know." He said with a grin and he winked at me.  
And then he covered his eyes with the blanket. I sighed and quickly changed while looking over at Sparks making sure he wasn't peeking.I finished up and sighed.  
"You can look now." I said.  
He then chuckled but he didn't uncovered himself.  
"I am looking.." he said while chuckling.  
I glared and ran to him.  
"What's wrong with you! You said you wouldn't look!" I yelled. He uncovered himself and he had a smirk on his face.  
"I said I was going to cover myself...I never said I wouldn't look." He said.  
I glared and then turned around and walked outside...stupid pervert! I went and sat in front of the beach. I sighed as some breeze blew through my fur. I smiled.I have never been so happy...he may be a pervert but he's my pervert...forever.

Review please... how is this so far? 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Novas POV

It was sunset. And I was still sitting on the sand. I watched the colors of the sky as the sun went down. It was beautiful. I saw how the sea moved slowly and there was no wind at all. I sighed nd closed my eyes with a smile.  
I can't believe I'm out here...at this beautiful beach...with someone..I love...I'm living my dream life but...I miss Ebony...my sweet little Ebony. I love her so much. I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head and saw Sparks. He smirked and grabbed my waist.  
"Isn't it beuatiful out here...just like you." He said with a grin.  
He grabbed me nd put me on his lap. I wrapped an arm around him and the other on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Are you still mad?" He asked. I smiled.  
"Maybe." I answered while rubbing his chest.  
He smirked.  
"Well...you still owe me." He said.  
"What! I don't owe you anything!" I yelped.  
"Yes you do...you said if I covered myself...you'll give me something in return." He said.  
"I'm not giving you anything." I said as I glared.  
He chuckled.  
"Okay...just don't get mad anymore... I love you too much." He said as he kissed my cheek.I smiled and kissed him softly. He grinned.

We sat there all day mostly kissing. We were stil in the same poisition when the sun went down. The moon was up high and it was getting chillier. There were some waves in the ocean that I was staring at. Sparks had his arms and tail wrapped around me. I wasn't cold or anyhing he was warm enough. I was about o speak when he said something that was unexpected.

"Nova...tell me the truth."  
I looked at him. He had a serious but some kind of worried look.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
He sighed.  
"A-am i ...a-a father?" He asked.  
I stared at him...but the truth had to come out...this lie I have is killing me. I hve to tell him. He has the right to know.I sigjed.  
"Y-...yes." I said as I put my head down ashamed.  
He lifted my head up by my chin. I saw the saddness in his eyes. I felt embarressed and ashamed.  
"Why didn't you tell me." He said.  
I got out of his arms and stood. He stood up too and faced me.  
"Sparks...you know why." I said.  
He sighed.  
"I'm sorry...this is all my fualt. I was stupid...very stupid. I left you not knowing you were...pregnant...now...I have missed the first years of my baby's life." He said.  
"I'm...sorry for keeping it from you." I said.  
He hugged me.  
"It was my fualt...I was so stupid." He said.  
We stayed like that for a while then he spoke.  
"Nova..." he started I looked at him.  
"Do you...do you think...I can still...be in your life nd...prove to you that...I can be the right father for Ebony." He said.  
"Yes Sparks...by the way it looks like Ebony likes you...I could never get her to speak and she just saw you and...she called you daddy." I said. He smiled and kissed my head.  
"I...I just can't believe how stupid I was." He said.  
I looked at him.  
"Sparks...that doesn't matter...your here now." I said. He smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck nd he put his around my waist. He moved one hand up and down my side. I moaned and his hand lowered down to my lower back. He sqeezed it softly and I moaned. I felt him smirk in the kiss. I began to slowly rub my hand up and down his chest. He moaned and I slowly broke the kiss.  
He smirked at me and I smiled. But I thought that we had to go back. I can't leave Ebony and I can't leave Bliz alone in confustion.  
"Sparks...we have to go back." I said.  
He looked at me and I sighed.  
"Why!...no we can't...Bliz might take you and I won't risk that!" He yelled as he let go of me.  
"But Sparks...We can't stay here forever...what about bliz!" I yelped.  
He glared.  
"Why would you care about him!" He yelled.  
I sighed.  
"What about...Ebony." I said.  
He looked at me.  
"Fine...but only for Ebony...we wil not do anything else!" He said loudly. He crossed his arms and turned his back to me.  
"We'll leave tomorrow." He grumbled angrily.  
I didn't want him to be mad. I don't want to leave eathier I love this place. Its my dream home but I have to explain everything to Bliz. And of course I want to have Ebony back.  
I sighed and walked to him. I hugged his waist from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder.  
"Come on sparks...I don't want to leave eathier...please don't be mad." I said. I kissed his cheek and he didn't bugde.  
I quickly faced him I tried to uncross his hands but he stayed still.  
"Sparks...don't be mad." I said with a pout.  
He looked away.  
I sighed.  
"Come on." I said as I began to rub his chest.  
He stayed still. I groaned and slowly unbuttoned the first button from his shirt.  
"Sparky..." I said with a smirk an I unbuttoned the secon button. He groaned and glared. But he wasn't looking at me. He just started far away.  
I unbuttoned the third buton but I couldn't do he rest since his arms were crossed across his chest I couldn't unbutton the fourth buttoned. I opened up the shirt and saw his white chest fur. I slowly rubbed my fingers through his white fur. It was soft.  
"Come on Sparky." I moaned out.  
He still didn't look at me. He just groaned at the pet name.  
"Come on sarks lets have..fun" I said.  
He slowly turned to look at me.  
"What do you say?" I asked with a smile.  
He cocked an eyebrow.  
"What kind of fun?" He asked.  
I smiled.  
"Fun thay we'll both enjoy." I whispered.  
I slowly kissed his white fur.  
"So..."  
He instanly kissed me and I moaned as he carried me inside.

Review... 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Novas POV

Me and sparks were all packed. He was slowly packing the horse and I looked inside the cabin. I looked around. I will never forget such a beutiful place. I love it I just hope that...we can come back one day.  
"Are you ready?" Asked Sparks.  
I smiled and nodded. He helped me up the horse and he got on too. He quickly kicked the horse and it ran I holded on tight to Sparks waist. I looked up at him and instead of finding the mad face I was expecting he smiled an winked at me. I smiled back and holded on tighter.  
I'm nervous to go back...anything can happen.

The ride wasn't long...but I was nervous we left the horse sparks had borowed it from his uncles farm. We took the bus the rest of the way. I was so nervous eat wil bliz do? Bliz may even try to hurt we were in front of my house. Sparks had left all of the stuff at his house. I sighed and sparks grabbed my hand. I knocked slowly and we waited for an the door swung open.  
Blizs eyes widened and he quickly hugged me.  
"Nova! Your back!" He yelped happily. And he swung me around. He put me down slowly. Sparks cleared his throat and Bliz glared at him.  
Bliz ran up to him and pinned him against the wall.  
"How dare you! How dare you! I promised myself that next time I see you...that I will kill you!" He yelled.  
I gasped nd pushed Bliz away.  
"Stop bliz!...sparks stopped me from making a mistake." I said as I stepped in front of Sparks.  
"What mistake?" Said Bliz angrily.  
I sighed.  
"Getting married with you." I said.  
his face dropped. He looked broken.  
"No...no Nova we were...going to get married...live happily with our daughter." He said.  
I was about to say something when Sparks spoke.  
"She isn't your daughter." He said.  
I looked at sparks...how can he just say it like that!  
"What are you talking about...Ebony is my daughter!" He yelled.  
then bliz looked at me sadly.  
"Right Nova?" He asked me.  
I sighed and he grabbed my shoulders.  
"Ebony is...my daughter...right?" He asked.  
I slowly shook my head no.  
"No Bliz...she isn't...she's Sparks daughter...that's why I left years ago...Ebony isn't yours ." I said.  
I looked at his face. He looked sad and mad.  
"Y-you lied to me?" He asked.  
"Yes...I'm sorry." I whispered.  
He shook his head.  
"No!...Ebony is mine!" He yelled.  
"Bliz...she isn't." I said.  
he put both of his hands on his head and dropped on his knees. "No.." he whispered.  
I slowly stepped towards him an he jumped back.  
"Leave me alone." He said.  
I stopped nd sparks stayed still. I sighed nd walked in the house. I walked upstairs nd quickly packed up my things. I felt horrible. I just can't believe what I'm going through. Poor Bliz...I hurt him.  
I finihed packing up and I began to walk out. Sparks was already in the hallway with Ebony's things packed and Ebony in his arms. I nodded and we walked out. I saw bliz was gone and also his car. I sighed nd we walked home...I felt guilty...  
but I wil always wonder..how bliz will turn out...I will want to see him again nd hope we can be friends.

Review please...one more chapter. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Sparks POV

Weeks Later...

"Sparks where are we?" Giggled Nova as I slowly led her somewhere.  
"Were almost there." I said. She smiled. She had a bandage around her eyes to keep her from looking. I insisted.  
Then we arrived. Ebony was in novas arms as she holded onto he tightly and Ebony laughed.  
"Were here." I said as I stopped walking. She took off her bandage and gasped when she saw what I had set up. I grabbed Ebony from her arms and kissed her softly. She giggled. I looked at Nova as she looked around.  
I had set up a picnic. With a red blanket and some candles around. There were some food served and some bushes surrounded us where I put candles around them. I had dropped roses on the ground an some rose petals on the bushes.  
"Oh sparks.." she whispered.  
I smiled.  
"You like it?" I asked.  
She smiled and sat down as I sat down next to her.  
"I love it." She said.  
I stared at her as the moonlight hit her fur and I tred at how beatiful she looked in her white dres. It reached to her knees nd it was strapless.  
"You look beautiful." I whispered.  
I set Ebony down.  
"You don't look bad yourself." She said back.  
I smirked.  
I had put on a white collared shirt and a black suit with a red tie.  
I scooted up to her and kissed her she quickly kised back.

Through the whole picnic we talked and kissed. We played with Ebony and tried to get her to talk again. But he only word she would say is daddy and that made me smile with happiness.

"Thanks sparks..." she said.  
I smiled.  
"Anything or you." I whispered nd kissed her softly.  
I then grabbed Ebony.  
"Besides...you gave me the best gift." I said as I kissed Ebonys forehead.  
"I never thougt I would have a child with you." Said Nova.  
Its true who would think that Nova and me would be together nd with a kid! I neve even thought I would find love. I thought I was going to be a player forever...but that's stupid...I love Nova and Ebony.  
"I never thought that eathier." I said.  
She smiled.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
"I love you more." I whispered.  
She kissed me softly and we broke apart. Ebony yawned and closed her eyes.  
"Looks like Ebonys tired." She said.  
I smiled and layed her down as she slept.  
"We better get home." She said.  
"No." I said.  
She looked at me. I grabbed her hands and we stood.  
"I want to ask you something." I said.  
I instanly felt my heart beat and my self sweat.  
"What is it?" Shr asked.  
I took a deep breath nd I kneled down on one knee.  
"I love you Nova...I want to be with you my whole life. I want to have lots of kids with you. I-I love...you A-And...I need to ask you S-something." I saw her suprised face. I took a deep breath and took a box out of my pocket. She gasped alittle. I nervously opened the box and her eyes widened.  
"Would you marry me?"  
She gasped.

Review please...how was it? 


End file.
